


The Arklay Memories (Perquel to The Hart Files)

by LadyNafiael



Series: The Hart Files [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempted Murder, Big Brothers, Controlling Albert Wesker, Crying, F/M, Family Secrets, Fist Fights, Forced, Forced Marriage, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Prequel, Protective Older Brothers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Umbrella Corporation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, younger sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNafiael/pseuds/LadyNafiael
Summary: This is where it all began 'Arklay'. Step into the past and discover the life of Victor and Sara before they left Umbrella. Wesker's claiming of Sara, The Betrayal, and 'That Night' is all here.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Hart Files [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755619
Comments: 27
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**The Arklay Research Facility, 4:54 pm.**

Albert Wesker and William Birkin stood at the helicopter landing pad, awaiting the new arrivals. A brother and sister who had grown up at one of Umbrella's laboratories in Europe. There wasn't much of a file on them, other than some basic information. Both of their parents had worked for Umbrella, and oddly enough both had died in lab accidents. The father perishing years before the mother passed away. 

The oldest of the two siblings, the brother Victor Hart had joined the ranks of the company as a researcher at a fairly young age. Not as young as Alexia Ashford, but younger than Birkin. Victor had mentioned that he respected Birkin. that commit was probably why William Birkin was standing and waiting in the first place.

The man only cared about his research, and would barely leave the lab. Albert Wesker on the other hand had his own interest with the siblings. Spencer himself hand made the arrangements for their transfer to Arklay. The question was what was so special about them to be treated in such a way.

The trees began to sway and the loud noise coming from the helicopter could be heard before it was even visible.

"It's about time," Birkin remarked

Wesker stared ahead his sunglasses both protecting his eyes as well as hiding them. He would get his answers soon enough.

The 'copter lowered to the ground slowly, the wind from it about knocking down the much scrawnier Birkin. Wesker had his hands in his pant pockets, his lab coat and tie blowing in the wind.

The rotors slowed and came to a stop before the back door slid open. A man stepped out, He had black hair that was loosely swept back. Wearing a dark blue button-up, the top two buttons were undone, black slacks and matching shoes, as well as a white lab coat.

"Well, at least he looks like a researcher." Birkin criticized.

Wesker looked at the man standing next to him. Birkin had no room to talk what with his sloppy appearance. Birkin's hair looked like he had just gotten out of bed, but the dark bags under his eyes saying he hadn't slept in days. His shirt was wrinkled and stained. his tie loose and crooked.

Wesker would have believed that Birkin felt insecure about looks if the man actually cared about that. How he had ever gotten Annette to marry him was a mystery.

"Waah?" Birkin blinked his eyes several times.

Wesker looked back at the helicopter just in time to see the newcomer helping a young lady out. He couldn't make out much detail from where the stood, but she had the same black hair. Clearly the brother and sister. The two of them walked toward Wesker and Birkin

"Welcome to Arklay. I'm head researcher William Birkin." He held his hand out

"Victor Hart." The man introduced himself taking Birkin's hand 

Birkin straightened his posture, trying his best to appear taller than the five foot ten he was. Victor seemed to be right around Wesker's height of six foot three. He had a strong jaw and deep-set green eyes behind wire-frame glasses. A fairly handsome fellow, who Wesker imagined had some popularity with women

Birkin gestured to Wesker "And this Albert Wesker, another head researcher."

Victor and Wesker merely nodded to each other. Victor turned slightly "This is my younger sister Sara."

Wesker stared at the young woman. She had a young, full and innocent, or dare he say almost angelic face. Her eyes were like brightly shining emeralds. Just looking at her youthful appearance, you would think teenager.

However, the light blue sundress that hugged her frame painted a more developed and womanly body. A curvy female, with wide hips and full breasts. Not the kind of body you would expect a teenager to have. The images she must conjure up in a man's mind. 

She said nothing, instead, she gave a small bow. Her cleavage becoming more visible as she bowed.

"Well, now how about we show you around." Birkin motioned for them to follow him inside

Wesker hung back only following once he was behind the siblings. He looked down noticing that Sara had a nice ass as well.

 _'I must be horny. When did I last have sex?'_ He questioned himself in his head.

Wesker felt eyes on him and found Victor glaring at him over his shoulder.

"Eyes that wander tend to get men in trouble. Remember that."

Wesker wasn't sure if he had just gotten threatened, or was given friendly advice, maybe it was both.

Birkin kept the tour short and sweet only stopping at the different locations within the mansion, as well as the underground labs for a couple of minutes each. He was being very impatient, wanting to get back to his lab.

"Now the rooms in the employee dorm are pretty much full." Birkin shrugged. "Lucky for you though the mansion has a few bedrooms as well. Unfortunately, we had to put you on opposite sides of the building."

"It's fine as long as the locks on the door work just fine." Victor narrowed his eyes at a group of male employees they passed by. "I don't want any risk from anyone getting funny ideas."

"Right, right." Birkin nodded.

One of the younger men who work in security stopped to stare at Sara. That was until he noticed Wesker looking at him.

Wesker smirked.

"I don't think you have much to worry about. Birkin and I will also be watchful Victor." Wesker said.

Not that Wesker honestly thought any of the pathetic men around them would try anything. He couldn't even see them asking Sara for the time.

"Good." Victor moved ahead of the group, turning to face them. "Well, gentlemen I look forward to working with you. And remember as long as you watch my back I'll watch your's"

"Right." Birkin rubbed his neck. "Now if you'll excuse me I wanna get back to my lab."

The three of them watched Birkin walk away. Wesker and Victor chatted briefly before he showed them to their respective rooms. It seemed some sort of welcome party was going to be held tonight in honor of the siblings. Wesker explained that to them, Victor seemed about interested in it as Wesker was.

Sara made a statement about clothes to wear, and Victor reassured her that all their belongings had arrived before they did. Wesker confirmed that their luggage had in fact been moved to the rooms soon after it had arrived.

Victor's room was located on the second floor in the west wing close to Wesker's room. Sara was on the same floor but in the east wing. Her's was also a much bigger and nicer room, with door to a private balcony, and private bathroom.

* * *

**9:26 pm, Main dining** **room**

The long table that normally sat in the center of the room had been removed allowing for more room for the party. The door's connecting the dining room to the main hall left open. Victor had to admit the mansion was quite impressive in its design. 

William Birkin had chosen not to attend the little soirée. It seemed turning viruses into weapons mattered more to him. Victor did, however, get the honor of meeting the man's wife Annette. a lovely woman in her own way, but he had a suspicion that she was going to fall prey to the same kind of madness as her husband or worse.

"It seems some of the ladies are taking notice of you." Annette pointed out.

Victor saw a lovely blonde and charming red-head looking his way whispering to each other. He was so to speak 'fresh meat' in a place like this.

There was a possibility that a few of the lonely female scientists might ask for him to provide some company for their beds. Victor was very much willing to help warm their beds, but he didn't want anything permanent with anyone connected to Umbrella. After all, he hated the very company he worked for. 

"Oh, there you are brother"

Victor looked to see Sara standing there. wearing a wonderful blue, slowly, off the shoulders evening dress, it was a beautiful dress but he wondered if not to mature of a thing for her. The plunging neckline of the dress he found troubling. Considering there were horny females around; he didn't even want to imagine what the men would be like.

"Ah, So this is the famous sister" Annette stepped forward to greet Sara "Annette Birkin I'm William's wife."

Sara gave her a sweet little smile "Nice to meet you. Your husband is quite an interesting one"

"Sweetie if he was rude you can tell me."

Both of them started laughing. The three of them stood there chatting for a while when Annette got a call from her babysitter. It seemed she had to leave early in order to go take care of her daughter Sherry. She made a promise to introduce Sherry to them someday soon.

"It seems that Umbrella has a verity of people on staff" Sara commented

That was an easy conclusion to come to. Victor knew better than that, his eyes scanned the room. He felt like he could tell you, who only cared about money, who loved all the perks of working for a company like Umbrella. His eye finally landed on Albert Wesker and who had alternate goals. Victor had a wired feeling about the man, it wasn't anything threatening but he wasn't sure what it was. Victor was one to always trust his senses, he just wished they gave him better information.

From the very moment, they stepped off the helicopter he felt it. There was something about Wesker he just couldn't quite figure it out, but it made him curious about the man, mostly because no-one had ever provoked such a response before.

Sara had walked away she mentioned something about getting a drink. at least that's what Victor thought he heard.

"Hi" The redhead finally walked up to him.

Victor smiled at the very welcomed distraction "Hello, How can I help you?"

"Well I just saw you looking very lonely over here, and since you're new, I thought why not introduce myself."

She bit her lower lip, twirling her hair with one set of fingers, the other set dance up Victor's arm. "I'm Christie."

_'Eh, why not play with her. you haven't had a release in a while'_

Victor's smile widened as he took Christie's hand and kissed it. "Aren't you just charming, would you like to keep me company tonight?"

She looked up at him through her lashes, as she arched her back pushing her breast into him.

* * *

Sara was just about to head back to her brother when she saw him walking away with a woman. Sara just shook her head at the sight.

_'geez Victor horny or not you couldn't wait even one day before finding some to sleep with'_

"Looks like your brother is quick to adjust" a voice just to Sara's left spoke.

She glanced in that direction to see the man they met earlier leaning against one of the banisters. _'What was his name again, oh yeah, it was Wesker. Albert Wesker.'_

Sara looked him over, he still had his sunglasses on and he wasn't dressed as formal as the others. He only wore a black button-up shirt his sleeves rolled up a quarter of the way, black dress pants, and matching shoes. The guy seemed to have a thing for black.

"Victor just needs to release. He doesn't want any kind of relationship."

"And why is that?"

Sara shrugged "You really think that a workplace like this is ideal to find a romantic partner in."

"For me no. But there are plenty of couples within Umbrella, the Birkins for example."

"It's the same for Victor. He always said you would have to be mad to want a family in this line of work."

Wesker gave a low chuckle. "Sound like we have somethings in common, your brother and I."

Sara began rubbing her arm. She could feel eyes on her, not that it was anything she didn't expect. She and Victor were new to a place were mostly everyone knew everyone. So people evaluating her should be a surprising thing, but that didn't mean it was a comfortable process.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Wesker stood there, she wondered when he had moved.

"Come with me." He said flatly.

Sara wondered if she should just follow a man she didn't know well enough yet. In the end, she did just that. The two of them left through the front door and Wesker leading the way. She found herself wishing she had worn something with a short skirt, but how was she supposed to know that she would end up going on a hike. She took the high heels she was wearing off and glad for the freedom. She always hated shoes, but Victor insisted she wear the stupid things for tonight. She scooped up as much of the dress's skirt as she could.

She had to jog a little to catch up to him. They walked through the forest for a little bit longer until the came to a small body of water, the trees opening up to the sky. the moon's shining reflection on the water, it was a breathtaking sight.

"I didn't think there could be a place like this so close." Sara looked around, her mouth hung open, eyes wide.

"I found it a while ago when I was on one of my walks. I know this forest better than anyone." He pointed to the right "A little ways that way is a river that runs right to the nearby city."

"Wow really?"

Sara moved closer to the water's edge. Her feet slipped on the cold muddy ground, she would of fell right into the water if it weren't for Wesker quickly grasping her. The momentum of the sudden pull, causing Sara to crash into him. She felt a weird sensation run through her body. It was something she had never experienced and wasn't quite sure what to call it.

Wesker stood there stiff. "Are you alright?"

"Um, yeah thank you." Sara pushed away from him

She gazed up at the man towering over her, just like Victor, Wesker was about a good foot taller than Sara. She couldn't see into his eyes because of the sunglasses and she wondered how he was even able to see anything. It was already very dark out in the forest, it should be impossible for him to see anything.

"Can you really see in those?"

"Yes, however" Wesker reached up removing the shades to reveal the most beautiful set of silver-blue eyes Sara had ever seen.

Sara had to admit he was a handsome man with well-defined features. Her heart pounded in her chest. What was going on it wasn't like she had never been around a man before. Aside from Victor she had contact with a lot of the male researchers that Victor worked with as well. So what was so different about this man. She didn't know really.

Wesker put his shades back on "We should head back."

Sara was frozen in place briefly, watching as he walked away. The cool air coming off the water caressing her skin, causing a small shiver. She followed him back not saying a word, but her mind wouldn't stop wondering until she laid her head down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now chapter updates may be somewhat random I'm trying to work on the second part of The Hart Files as well


	2. Chapter 2

**A month later**

Victor and Sara seemed to have adjusted to Arklay quite nicely. Victor was definitely proving himself useful in the lab, and it was becoming evident that the rumors about him being highly intelligent and possibly even a prodigy might just have some truth. Sara didn't seem to be the same but that didn't mean she wasn't useful. She had become an errand girl as well as writing down information on current experiments.

A number of times she could be seen running around for William Birkin and her brother. Wesker thought about how close they all had gotten in just the past month. Even Annette liked them and would bring young Sherry to have lunch with Sara. Most of the other staff members had calmed down, however, Victor still had to deal with some of the females.

Wesker remembered seeing Victor having a talk with a few females about not really wanting to start a relationship, and just wanting something physical. Some became furious with him while others admitted that was all they wanted. If anyone would ask him why he didn't want something more romantic, Victor would say the same thing over and over again like a broken record. His life was too preoccupied with his work and Sara. That seemed like more of an excuse than anything else.

Sara didn't date either but that could because of the fact there weren't really many guys a teenage girl could date at Arklay, save for a hand full of the security trainees that were in their early twenties. She also just didn't seem all that interested anyway.

Shame really what with her being such a pretty girl, any man would have to be crazy not to want her, even Wesker himself. In fact, Wesker had thought about her many times and he had to admit the sexual desire he felt toward her was driving him a bit crazy.

"Excuse me, Albert?"

Wesker didn't even need to look to know that Sara was standing just to his left. There were only two people in the whole world who would call him Albert. Sara Hart and William Birkin, and Birkin didn't have such a softly sweet voice like Sara did.

He continued to work as he spoke to her. "Yes, Sara what is it?"

"I have a few documents that need your signature."

Sara held the papers out to him. Wesker hated paperwork but it was all apart of the professional world. Even a shady company like Umbrella still had to follow a few protocols. Wesker's fingers grazed the soft sink of her slender hand.

He found himself wondering if all her lovely fair skin was as soft. He could feel his penis harden slightly.

_'You could always take her and find out. Imagine her laying naked on top of those black silk sheets you got on your bed'_

Wesker found the thought dancing around in his head laughable. In order for something like that to happen there would have to be a relationship between him and Sara. To which there wasn't one. No dates, no hugging or kissing, nothing at the moment she was just the younger sister to a college that was it.

_'You could fix that. She is right there, no one is in the room and whos going to stop you anyway. plus do you really want her to end up with someone that doesn't deserve her'_

The idea was tempting, to say the least, however, Wesker doubted she would be a willing participant. _'Is that really a problem'_

"Sara" He called out as she headed for the lab door

She turned around and tilted her head a little "Yes?"

Wesker stood up and moved towards her. He stopped just inches away from her. They say a person's appearance can change based on the lighting in the room, some people tend to look better in brighter sunnier light, while others looked better in dimmer moodier light. Sara was not one of those people. Wesker wasn't sure if it was just how she naturally was or if it was just his perception of her, but she was beautiful no matter the light.

She had been beautiful in the bright lights of the dining room, in the moonlight as it streamed through the trees, and even now under the harsh fluorescent lights of the lab. It had been a long time since the last time Wesker had such desire toward someone, but unlike women, in the past, Sara was different, special even.

One part of him wanted to lock her in a glass box, like some valuable doll that no one was allowed to touch and keep her that way forever. The other part wanted to touch her, taste her, to bath in her scent, feel her body move and twitch as he explored every part of her being. He wanted to take her, lay claim to her before anyone else could, to corrupt her delicate young body, to break her.

Wesker found himself reaching for her on instinct alone

The lab door suddenly opened and William Birkin burst into the room "Hey Al! I think I might have figured it out!"

Sara practically jumped away "I best get going"

"Huh oh Sara I didn't know you were here" Birkin watched as Sara ran from the room before he continued. "Anyway, that's not important."

Birkin quickly turned back to Wesker grabbing at his lab coat "I think I'm really on to something Al! It might even lead to the future of the T-virus!"

Most days Wesker would amuse Birkin be listening to him, unfortunately for Birkin, his very much unwelcomed interruption had made Wesker cranky. Wesker grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, raising a clenched fist to position, glaring at him from behind his shades.

"Umm Al!?!"

Birkin had no time to respond as Wesker's fist connected with his face, sending the scrawny scientist hurdling to the cold lab floor. Wesker stepped over him and out the door, his hands in his lab coat pockets, stomping his way down the hall. He needed to get away from the current profanity shouting Birkin before he did any real damage.

He wasn't sure what was frustrating him more, the interruption, or that he was happy they were interrupted.

_'It wasn't the right time, Soon though, soon'_

Wesker reassured himself.

* * *

Victor stepped into the well-appointed room that served as Sara's bedroom, he had expected to find her out on the balcony, which had become her favorite spot. Instead, she laid on her canopy styled bed, with the curtains drawn, he stood there staring at his sister. She was clenching at her chest, her face flushed, breathing heavy, a small amount of sweat ran across her skin. Victor sat on the edge of the bed, her skin was hot to the touch, she opened her eyes slightly and he saw them glow sliver for just a second. His own eyes began glowing a fierce sliver.

"Victor I..." Sara spoke panting

"It's ok, you'll be fine just hang in there" He reassured her

He knew she would be fine, this was just the virus awakening inside her. He had gone through a similar experience when the virus woke in him, the only difference is that it seemed to be a rougher experience for Sara.

Victor wasn't sure what set the virus off, he needed to figure out what had triggered it. For Victor, it was the day he decided to murder his own mother, in order to protect Sara. Sara, on the other hand, was too much of a peaceful person for her virus to be triggered by an act or thought of violence.

"Sweetheart I need you to tell me about your day." He gently stroked her hair. "I need to know what has affected the virus."

Sara went over her day as best as she could in between her gasps. Taking paperwork back and forth, running samples to and from the labs, the occasional run-in with Mark a twenty-one-year-old from security. Nothing out of the ordinary as far as a normal day went for Sara.

Sara closed her eyes, her hand resting on her forehead. "And then I ran some papers to Albert, we got kinda close and that was when I started feeling funny and ran to my room"

"Wait how close?"

"I don't know maybe an inch apart, I could smell his cologne"

Victor found that interesting, He wondered if that kind of closeness to Wesker was what set it off. Even tho He hadn't seemed any different than anyone else; Victor couldn't shake the feeling that there was something to Wesker. Victor felt his virus moving through him the day the first met and it continues to happen any time he is within proximity to the man.

It puts Victor on edge a lot, the fear of him losing control over a virus that had no prior studies or other test subjects. It was just him and Sara, figuring out the virus the were cursed with for the rest of their lives. A guessing game really.

Like now, for example, the virus woke up in Sara but Victor didn't know what that meant yet. Would it be like what happened to him, and she would gain increased speed and strength that would continue to develop as time went on, or was it going to be different, would she become weaker, maybe mutated. He didn't know which made it more troublesome.

He could figure all that out later right now he just needed to take care of her. He headed into her private bathroom and ran water for a bath, he made sure it was somewhat cool. He returned to her side and slowly lifted her in order to help her undress. He carried her into the bath gently placing her in the tub, he made sure to have some washcloths and a small bowl nearby. Victor carefully poured water over her head soaking her hair, Sara slowly relaxed and her breathing began to stabilize.

Victor grabbed one of the cloths and proceeded to wash Sara, his hands gliding over her delicate body, His eyes taking in every noticeable curve of her developed body. When had this happened she was once a dear little girl always calling his name and hiding behind him. Now she had a womanly figure and had some men admiring her. Men that would never be allowed near her. 

They had to be careful with who they trusted, after all, once the higher-ups found out about them than it was all over, they would be turned into Umbrella test subjects. Victor shuddered not at the thought of him being experimented on but at the thought of what they might do to Sara. He needed to keep her safe.

He finished bathing and dressing her, against her protest he carried her back to bed. He pulled the covers over her, laying down with and pulling her in close to him as he went. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The next day**

Sara had woken up feeling better then she had before. Finding her brother asleep next to her was a welcomed sight, she wondered when was the last time they had slept in the same bed. It wasn't a normal thing for a brother and sister their ages to sleep together. She had gone and got breakfast trying to be careful not to wake him.

With her food in hand she looked for a place to sit, she saw Wesker sitting alone reading some files and sipping on coffee. 

"Good morning Albert." She smiled at him

He looked up from the papers "Ah Sara, Goodmorning." He simple gestured to the chair across from him

Sara gladly took the seat and began to work on eating her breakfast. It's was very quiet but that's just how it was with Wesker, he wasn't much of a conversationist but that was a charming quality of his. Sara always found that the people who talk to much were those who got into trouble the most.

Sara was just about to say something when Mark from security sat down next to her.

"Hey hey, Sara just the girl I wanted to see. I was about to head to the shooting range get, you know get some practice in but I kinda don't want to go alone, How about you come with me."

Sara kinda backed away Mark's forwardness made her uncomfortable. "Oh, I uh......"

"Come on it'll be great, You can cheer every time I get a great shot. You know jump up and down letting me know how awesome that was while you clap" He leaned in closer to her "Oh, and than maybe I can show you how to...."

Mark reached for her only to grab at empty air, Sara haven been pulled from her seat before she could even think.

"Shoot..." Mark stood up quickly and pointed "AND JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!"

Sara gazed up to the man currently shielding her with an arm carefully placed around her, his hand positioned on her lower back pushing her into him. Sara quickly peaked at the now empty chair across from her and wondered when Wesker had gotten up.

"I'm sorry but Miss Hart has plans." Wesker said coldly "She has already promised to help me today."

"BULL!! Sara is this true?"

A way out, Wesker was providing her with a way out. Sara turned to face Mark.

"Yes, Mark. I'm sorry I was just getting ready to tell but I did promise Dr. Wesker that would help him today."

Mark grumbled something about it being ok and that maybe they could do it another time before he left.

"Thank you so much, Albert."

"I nearly saw how uncomfortable you were and offered a solution to the problem." Wesker grabbed his jacket. "That being said care to join me for a morning walk?"

Sara was pretty sure they walked along the same path they had taken the first night she was at Arkaly, but it had been dark so she wasn't certain until they came to the same body of water. a light morning mist covered the ground and the faint sounds of crickets could be heard, it was a lovely place with lush green grass and leaves mixing with the blue of the water.

She sat down by the water's edge the cold air causing a chill to wash over her. It had been foolish of her to leave the mansion in just the navy blue thin-strapped sundress she was wearing. Wesker placed his jacket over her shoulders as he sat down next to her. He had taken off his sunglasses, allowing Sara to see his beautiful eyes.

* * *

Wesker studied the young woman sitting next to him on the cool wet ground. Sara was different than most girls, she had seemed really put off with Mark's very direct and aggressive approach. He knew of quite a few women who would have loved that kind of approach.

_'Maybe Mark should go after one of them instead of going after my woman'_

Wesker shook his head. Sara was not his woman, they hadn't even had one romantic moment together. It would be foolish to even consider her as a romantic partner. For god sake, he was twenty-one years older than her.

But still, that didn't mean that he didn't think about her. The wind blew her hair in front of her face, Wesker reached other brushing it back, his fingers caressing her cheek as he did.

She looked up ay him with those big wonderful green eyes of hers. An image of her on her knees staring up at him, while sucking on his cock, danced around in his head. He could feel his member harden and twitch.

_'Damn it, Albert you're not some school boy, have a little self-control'_

"We should probably get back now" Sara got up slowly but the ground was just slick enough that she slipped.

Wesker moved to catch her but in the end, it only made things worse.

Wesker was now practically on his back using his arms to prop him up just slightly, Sara had fallen on top of him, her legs on either side of his lower body. She sat right on his crotch her skirt pushed up just enough for a hint of her panties to be visible. Wesker felt his heart rate becoming more rapid.

"Oh my gosh Albert I'm so sorry are you ok?"

Sara moved forward causing her sex to rub against him, Wesker quickly grabbed her hips forcing her in place.

"Fine" He managed to say around clenched teeth.

He was now fully hard and had to find a way to get her off him, without her notice of his erection. Sara went to move again the sliding motion casing a hiss to escape as he griped her hips pushing her down against him. Sara gasped and looked down at where their sexual organs met through the cloth of her underwear and his slacks. She blushed but didn't move.

"Albert.... um... I...."

It was oblivious she was embarrassed by the situation they were in. Wesker wasn't too fond of it himself.

_'Hey let's have a little fun'_

Wesker rocked her a little, allowing her sex to move back and forth across what was becoming a painful erection. He pushed himself up more, moving a hand behind her head to hold her still as his lips covered hers. His kisses were deep with passion, she was reluctant at first but she slowly started kissing him back. He fisted her hair as his tongue dance over the part in her lips, asking for entry to her mouth. Sara's lips part allowing for Wesker to thrust his tongue in and down her throat. They continued to make out for a while, the whole time he kept rubbing her against him.

When the kiss finally broke; They panted. Sara looked at him again their eyes locking. her face flushed, her pupils dilated. Now was not the time to go any further no matter how much he wanted to. Wesker released his grip on her and they both stood. It was a long and silent walk back to the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara had been avoiding Wesker ever since they kissed, for three whole days she did everything she could think not to be near him or alone with him. From just flat out hiding in her room, to running down the hallway away from him, she did anything.

She just wasn't sure how to handle the situation. Does she have to date him now? Is she now his girl because they kissed? Should she tell him that was her first kiss? Is it inappropriate for them to have a relationship?

There were just too many questions and she had none of the answers. She couldn't talk to Victor about this, she didn't even know how to explain things to him, she didn't even know what any of it meant.

Sara walked down the hall her head hung, her shoulders slumped. She knew very well that soon she would have to face Wesker, even ask him flat out what that kiss meant. Knew all that but that didn't mean she wanted to, Sara would rather run into a pack of wolves than face him. Sara heard the chatting coming from around the corner but she didn't register the voices fast enough to prevent her from running right into William Birkin and Albert Wesker.

"Hey watch.." William almost barked but then he saw Sara hit the floor. "Oh it's just Sara"

Wesker kneeled down "You alright?"

Sara swatted his hand away, panicking she stumbled over herself as she got up to run away.

* * *

Wesker stood watching Sara run from him, Unsure of how he should feel about it. The young woman was treating him like he was some kind of plaque. If she was confused about what happened between them, then all he had to do is explain. But she had to stop avoiding him first.

"Huh, what's with her?" Birkin said rubbing the back of his neck "Oh well, now as I was saying"

Wesker pretty much had tuned Birkin out, he was tired of hearing the man, go on and on about virus this and virus that. Being friends with William Birkin had turned into a bothersome and boring adventure, one that Wesker though he would suffer through until his plans were put into action. Then Victor and Sara Hart came to Arklay and his boredom disappeared. Victor was an excellent sparring partner as well as having a remarkable mind that Birkin could bounce ideas off of, but Sara.

He just couldn't get her out of his head and it had become much worse after their little morning together. He wanted more from her, so very much more. It was oblivious that she hadn't kissed anyone before, but that didn't stop him from enjoying that moment. 

_'If shes never kissed someone than that means she has never been with anyone'_

Wesker smiled briefly as the thought crossed his mind. A pure and untouched flower, a delicate fruit that none had tasted yet. Such sweetness that awaited the man who claimed her. Wesker remembered hearing once that men were devils who couldn't help but want to ruin anything that was untarnished.

_'But if I kept her as mine after claiming her would I really be ruining her'_

Wesker looked out the window of the corridor they were currently strolling through, He saw the garden and one of the gardeners, who was clipping away any of the wilting buds. Wesker's eyes locked on a small flower bud, it stood out among the blossomed roses. It had yet to fully bloom, but it's color was already far more vibrant than the rest.

The image of it made him think of Sara, A young female not yet a woman, but better developed and more intriguing. To think a female would become the main focus of his desires. It didn't matter that she was a teenager or that he worked with her brother, Wesker knew that he could have her if he so fancied. 

* * *

**four hours later**

Sara sat on the stairs of the main hall in the mansion, her head in her hands. Running had been a bad idea, she shouldn't have ran off like that. She probably seemed wired to Birkin, as for Wesker she didn't want to know what he was thinking. She found herself angry, not at herself but at Victor. She had thought him being a protective big brother was a caring and good thing, and it had for the most part. But growing up in Umbrella facilities, with him watching over her, always keeping her close by meant that she didn't get to experience life like other girls her age.

So she had never had so much as a crush, let alone even dated someone. How does one approach the idea of a romantic relationship? She couldn't ask Victor He only ever seemed to have sex...

Sex that was another thing, Sara knew the basics but outside of that she knew nothing about sexual intercourse. Just thinking about the topic made her uncomfortable, was that normal? Or was she supposed to want sex? She didn't know.

It was all so frustrating.

"Hey, you ok?"

Sara looked up to see Mark watching her his eyes showing concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine just dealing with an emotional crisis," Sara responded

"Oh is it that time of the month? You know my sister always had a rough time as well"

Sara quickly waved her hands in front of his face "No, No, No it's not that." She laughed nervously

He had been thinking that Sara was talking about her period. He apologized clearly embarrassed by his mistake, They laughed it off and Sara offered him to sit next to her. They had a pleasant conversation, Mark didn't try to put a move on her the whole time which was a nice break from his usual. She asked him about his family and while most of the stories were positive ones. But his face became very pained as he reached the story about how his older sister and her husband were murdered just two years ago. Sara felt the need to console him reached out and gently patted his arm. Mark place his hand over hers and gave her a gentle smile.

"Ah so here you are" A Voice spoke to the right

Sara looked to see her older brother Victor as well as Wesker standing there looking at them.

Victor's eyes began to narrow "So um what's going on here?" He gestured at how they were sitting so close.

"Nothing!" Sara quickly snapped her hand back and pushed away from Mark a little. "We were just talking that's all."

Mark stood up rubbing the back of his neck "Yeah, just having a little chat."

"Oh well, I didn't know the two of you had become friends?"

Mark laughed nervously "Yeah, Friends"

Sara looked away and stammered "Well, yeah I guess we kinda are friends"

Sara turned back to see Victor was still a little suspicious but he had relaxed. Wesker, on the other hand, was much harder to read what with those sunglasses and his stoic nature. Sara wondered what he was thinking having seen her and Mark together, laughing and talking.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that you'll have to eat dinner alone tonight." Victor announced

"A lot to do in the lab?" Sara questioned

"Unfortunately."

"Hey, I got an idea. How about you eat dinner with me tonight, Sara?" Mark beamed

Sara wasn't sure if it was such a good idea but why not "Yeah, sure that would be ok."

A new kind of feeling washed over her and in a panic she looked to Victor, only to find him looking at Wesker. The man seemed calm but then Sara saw it, Wesker had his fist tightly clenched. 

"Victor lets get back to the lab" Wesker said turning and walking off.

Victor wished them a good evening and proceeded to follow, Sara watched the two walk away her heart sinking. There was something wrong, Sara didn't know what but every part of her being said that things were about to change and that disaster would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter I made a little short because a big moment is coming.


	4. His Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara is getting closer to Mark which sets a very irritated Wesker into action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of a rape warning.

Wesker clenched and unclench his fist over and over again as he looked at the sample under the microscope. He was agitated and he shouldn't be, so what if Sara had hung out with Mark for the past four days, so what if they were getting close and chummy. Mark was a young buck, closer to Sara in age than Wesker.

It shouldn't bother him but it did, Wesker pounded his left fist on the lab counter. He shouldn't be this way, no woman had ever made him feel like this. Why her? What made Sara so special that she had this effect on him. It was driving him insane, he couldn't get her out of his head.

_'It's because you want her. Because you know that you are the only one that deserves her.'_

A couple of other guys came into the lab chattering about god knows what. Wesker had a tendency to block out pretty much anyone around him but Birkin for the most part. It was kinda hard to block that loud annoying man most of the time. But this time they said something that caught Wesker's attention.

"So I heard that Mark was dating that Sara girl." one guy said.

"I heard it differently. Suposeibly they are just friends." the other one said

"No way man, A pretty girl like that even if they were friends Mark has got to be trying to get some."

"Now just because you don't like to keep it in your pants doesn't mean that every guy is like that."

"Fine, but if I find out that girl is good to go I am........ GGGAAAAAAAHHHH!!!"

Birkin spun around his eyes widen and jaw dropped at the site. Wesker had taken the scalpel from his workstation and was currently pushing it into the man's right hand. The researcher fell to the floor blood gushing from the wound. His friend crouch next to him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!"

Wesker stepped around the two fools on the ground and walked out of the lab. He honestly was sick a tired of this, what was her deal. was she seriously interested in this guy or did she only see him as a friend? What about that passion they had at the lake, what was Wesker to her?

Wesker made his way up to the garden, only to be greeted at the sight of Sara sitting their eating lunch with Mark. She was smiling and laughing, Wesker's eyes narrowed at the sight. That was it if she thought she could get away after what they experienced together, he would prove her wrong.

* * *

Sara had been laughing at the story Mark was telling her when she felt a chill run through her, she looked around for the source. She saw nothing out of the ordinary except for Wesker standing at the far end of the garden, she could tell he was staring in their direction. She felt very uneasy under his gaze, the air coming off of him was controlling and almost sinister.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked

Sara turned back to look at him forcing her best fake smile "Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

Sara waved him off "I'm fine don't worry about it. I gotta go."

Sara got up and walked away trying her best to stay calm, she wondered if she should tell Victor about Wesker's behavior around her. However, if she were to do that she would also have to tell him about Making out with Wesker and what her feeling towards him was. And she wasn't sure if she even knew what they were, She was currently a teenage girl and Wesker was twenty-one years older than her. A relationship between them just couldn't be possible, Sara found herself repeating it in her head over and over. Yet ever since that night her body ached with this need, she couldn't place her finger on what it was but it was like some sort of great hunger. 

She didn't think it was about sex, she was still a virgin after all and had never even considered sex as a possibility mostly due to the virus running through her veins. But it didn't seem the same for Victor in fact for him it was like sex called to him and he gladly excepted it when women wanted him.

Once Sara was sure she was out of sight, she took off running. She just didn't know, but she felt like a rabbit and there was a wolf closing in on her. A wolf. Sara stopped resting with her back against the outside exterior of the mansion. Wolves, that what they were both Victor and Wesker were like wolves, she could feel it. problem was they were both Alphas, and you can't have two alphas in one pack. She closed her eyes and horrific visions danced, before her.

Sara hugged herself crouching, she saw glowing silver eyes, and then they turned red. Glowing red eyes with a monstrous growl. She fell to her knees, gripping her head and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"SARA! SARA! SARA WHAT'S WRONG!" Victor was holding her shoulders

She began to cry at the sight of her brother and flung her arms around him. It was coming she didn't know when or what, but something bad was coming and it could very well mean the end for their quiet yet hidden existence.

* * *

**That night**

Sara had some sort of break down, which prompted Victor to carry her back to her room, where she stayed for the rest of the day. Not once did she come out, Victor took all of her meals to her and would spend a few hours with her. Wesker wondered what had happened to cause something like that, Sara was a delicate thing but when he heard her scream from around the other side of the mansion even he went running. When he got there, there was already a group of people gathered around and Victor was sitting on the ground. Sara had been leaning into his chest her arms around him crying.

Wesker was now waiting until most of the Arklay staff had left the mansion grounds before he moved in. He wore all black in order to use the shadows to his advantage. Normally he wouldn't be sneaking around but he didn't want anyone to see him tonight. He was thankful that the old building had many dim and even dark parts in the halls and rooms.

Wesker carefully made his way to his target, standing in front of the door her knocked. After a few minutes with no answer he knocked again, he looked down the hall watching for anybody approaching. Still no answer he knocked again, He could hear voices from the area near the stairs coming closer. He heard shuffling from behind the door, the voice growing louder, there was the click of the door unlocking. Wesker grabbed at the handle yanking the door open and rushing in.

He startled the person on the other side as he barged in, wrapping one arm around them pulling them close, as he used the other to shut and lock the door behind him. Sara's face now looked up at him in the dim lighting of her bedroom.

"Albert!?! What are...."

Wesker held a finger up to his lips "ssshhhh"

He could hear the others getting louder the were going to pass by the door at any moment.

Sara started to struggle in his arms "SERIOUSLY ALBERT!!"

She was being much too loud so he covered her mouth with his own kissing her deeply in the process. The voices passed by her room, quieting as the got further away. Wesker didn't stop kissing her even after the voices were gone, instead, he prompted for a deeper kiss. Pushing her body closer to him and licking her lips, Sara fought a little at first but then her lips parted and his tongue was able to slip in.

Their tongues danced and entangled together, Sara's breath was becoming shaky. Wesker held her even closer, leaning deeper into the kiss. Sara tried to smack his chest but he grabbed her wrist hold her hand in place.

Her smell washed over him, and she tasted sweet, it only made him hunger for more. Sara struggled as she started not to be able to breathe. She gasped for air when he finally broke the kiss. He took his shades off and set them on the table next to the door, while she caught her breath.

"Albert, what are you doing here?" She asked breathily.

Wesker didn't say anything he simply lifted her up, carrying her like a bride to the bed. He laid her down his eyes scanning her. She was wearing a simple white night slip that stopped just above her knees. Even in something so plain she was still so beautiful. Wesker kicked off his boots and climbed on top of her, his leg placed on either side of her thighs. He unbuttoned his shirt removing it, panic rose in Sara's eyes and she started pushing on his chest.

"Albert, What do you think you're doing?"

Wesker grabbed her hand, Trailing kisses from her fingertips down to her wrist. He then placed her hand on his now bare chest moving it slowly down, He shuddered with pleasure as her soft fingers moved over his defined muscles. Her eyes followed as he moved her hand lower and lower coming to his crotch. He pushed her hand against his firm erection. Sara tried to pull her hand away but his grip was too strong. He slowly undid his pants and pulled them down enough for his hardened member to spring free. Sara breathed hard her and tried more desperately to pull away from him. A smile claimed his lips as Wesker bent down his lips just hovering over Sara's.

"What's the matter Sara, Have you never done this before?" He started kissing her neck.

"No, I haven't" Sara whimpered

Wesker gave a low chuckle in his throat. A virgin, just like he thought, she was still a virgin. Her body shook as he continued to kiss her neck down to her collarbone. He sat back up and he forced her hand around him.

"Don't worry I'll show you."

He made sure to keep her hand closed over his cock as he began to move it up and down his shaft. The feeling of her delicate fingers wrapped around him was amazing.

"Albert" Sara's face became flushed

He thought she was so cute, his little virgin. Wesker couldn't wait to claim her as his. He slowly moved his free hand up between her thighs, he came to her panties and began rubbing her. Sara wiggled, another foolish attempt to get free. Wesker pushed her panties to the side allowing his fingers to rub against the flesh of her sex.

"No please." She pleaded

Wesker shifted himself, pushing her legs apart and settling between them. "Why not?" He bent down kissing her

He lowered his lower half toward her, still forcing her to rub his cock. He held her panties off the side as he moved forward cause his tip to rub against her. He moved her hand back a forth while also causing him to continuously rubbing against her pussy. She bit his lip cause him to release her hand, she tried pushing on his shoulders.

"I'M SERIOUS ALBERT! I'M NOT READY FOR THIS!" She kept trying to push him.

Wesker was seriously becoming annoyed, was she that scared of losing her virginity or did she want to lose it to someone else? The thought angered him and he slapped her. He forced her hands above her head and held them down with one hand, the other pulled on her panties causing them to rip apart. He gripped his cock firmly, his eyes locking with her terrified ones. He forced his way in, pushing until his cock filled her, causing her to tear.

"PLEASE NOOOOOOOOO!!"

She was so tight around him that he let out a groan. He watched as tears rolled down her cheeks. He began rocking his hips causing him to thrust in and out of her. She bit down on her lip and turned her head away from him. He gripped her face turning her head back, forcing her to look at him.

Why wasn't she so willing to be his, she meant more to him than any other woman had and here she was trying to deny him even as his cock pounded into her.

"What's wrong? doesn't it feel good?" He started kissing her neck again.

"Please....." Her voice was breaking and she continued to cry.

Wesker pulled down on her night slip causing her breast to pop out of the top. he started picking up the pace, his thrusts becoming more rapid and harder. He watched as her beautiful pale, full, breast bounced with each motion. It was so wrong for someone so young to have such a sinfully built body. Her walls gripped at him, as he continued his assault on his prey. 

Being inside her was indescribable and better than he could have ever dreamed about. He gripped her thigh bringing it up causing her legs to spread even farther apart, allowing him for deeper penetration. He slammed into her viciously over and over again. his grunts and groans mixing with her cries and then she gave a small moan as her body started excepting him. Sara clenched her teeth together desperate to control the sounds, coming out of her. 

Wesker was so aroused that his head was swimming, he tilted his head up, closing his eyes. His rhythm never slowing, each vigorous thrust bringing him closer to climax. He released her hands, so he could use both of his to throw her legs over his shoulders. Sara placed both of her hands on his chest pushing on him to no avail. He lowered his head closer taking her mouth once more into a deep kiss as he rode the waves washing over him to orgasm. His body trembled as he slammed into her for the final time, as his climax washed over him, his cock throbbing hard as it unloaded into her.

Wesker rested his forehead against Sara's as he caught his breath, He slowly removed himself from her the action causing another moan to slip from his lips. He rolled off of her, pulling her as he went. He laid on his back his cock exposed to the cool night air leaking into the room. Sara now laid on her side her head resting on his chest. He stroked her hair.

"Sara I never want to see you even hanging out with another man ever again. From here on out you are mine and mine alone." Wesker kissed her forehead "Do you understand me?"

Sara didn't respond but Wesker honestly didn't expect her to nor did he care if she did, just as long as she understood her position as his woman. He was exhausted and sleep claimed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we finally got to the part where Wesker claims Sara for the first time but this won't be the only time they have sex, come along as we start to make our way to the incident that will change everything.
> 
> Also the first chapter of The Hart Files #2 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun streamed through the currents of the canopy bed waking Sara. She had been laying on her stomach, her body ached as she lifted herself up on her elbows. Wesker laid next to her still asleep, Sara about cried looking at him. She made her way out of bed, being careful not to wake him. 

She stumbled to her private bath and looked at herself in the mirror. There were marks all over her body, some were bruises, others were Wesker's way of marking her body. Sara felt how sore her body was and wondered if soaking in the tub would help. She didn't think it would be this bad but Wesker had woken up in the middle of the night wanting more, and he was very aggressive with her. 

Sara place her head in her hands and sobbed, this was not how she thought her first time would be like. she had thought that for one thing she would have wanted it and that the man she would be with would have been much more gentle. She didn't know how to feel about what happened, but Wesker had made it perfectly clear that she was his. A role Sara would have to adapt to, mostly because she knew she couldn't tell Victor about this not ever. She heard water running and turned to find Wesker setting on the edge of the tub.

His hair that was normally set perfectly had loose strains hanging in different places, Sara hated the fact that she still thought he was a handsome man. He was so cruel, and she didn't understand what she had done to deserve what happened. His gaze landed on her, his eyes running over her body. He held out his hand, Sara Slowly shuffled to him, her lip quivering, she hugged herself tightly. She didn't know what to expect as she stretched out her right hand allowing for him to take it.

He kissed it and pressed the back of it against his cheek. "We need to bathe and get ready for the day. I laid out something I would prefer you to wear, I trust you won't disappoint me."

He stood up towering over her, Sara nodded meekly. "Yes, Albert."

He lifted her up, climbing into the tub with her. He made her take his morning erection into her as they submerged their bodies in the hot water. Sara had thought the oversized tub was cool at first, that wasn't her thoughts anymore. Wesker had grabbed the rag and started washing her body, he pushed her against him as he kissed her neck while his hand ran over her chest with the cloth.

"You were exceptional last night, the best I have ever had. With more time your body will adjust, but we will have to do it much more." Wesker's tone was very confident.

"Yes, Albert." It was all Sara managed to choke out.

Wesker rested his lips near her ear, she could feel his breath as he spoke. "I love you, Sara"

The words should have been like a wonderful gift, but they felt more like a knife cutting her. Wesker stopped washing and griped her hips forcefully moving them as he started thrusting roughly, Sara cried out the sensation a twisted mess of pain and pleasure.

* * *

Wesker couldn't control the smile claiming his lips, after all, he had her now. He looked at the delicate female currently walking next to him. Sara was his and nobody was going to take her from him. The sex had been great as well, she was so tight and since she hadn't been with anyone before him, she didn't have any annoying sexual preferences. Her body was his to train and control. Wesker had made it a point, somewhere in between having sex in the tub and another round on the bed, to tell Sara she was to stay with him all day.

She was wearing a long-sleeved white, lacey, dress with a short skirt. He liked her in white and thought about buying her more dresses like that. He wrapped his left arm around her placing his hand on her hip, pushing her against him. Normally he would keep his distance not wanting people to know his business, but he needed to make sure that plenty of the other men understood she was a claimed woman, his woman.

He had heard that Victor was going to be away for about a week, which was good. Wesker had a feeling that the man might present a problem. Birkin looked at them just briefly as they entered the lab. Wesker wasn't surprised, Birkin was the kinda of man that you need to be a virus to get him to pay enough attention. You would have thought that Birkin's relationship with his wife Annette would be impossible if it weren't for the simple fact that Annette was an enabler for Birkin and was quite good at stroking her husbands ego

Wesker cupped her chin tilting her head up, he kissed her firmly. He sat her next to him, her head low and her lashes acting as veils over her light green eyes. Wesker started his work, checking every so often to see if she was still there. She always was, of course, she was proving to be such a good and obedient girl.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" Sara spoke

"I don't typically like the food served in the kitchen," Wesker said flatly.

"I could see if I could use the kitchen to cook you something you might like more." She meekly suggested

Wesker smiled, she was trying to make this feel more normal. He reached out to touch her, she recoiled from him at first. He ran his knuckle down her cheek and leaned toward her.

"I'll let you cook for me, but in exchange, you need to give me a kiss, a real one here and now." He wanted to test her to see what she was willing to do.

Sara slid off her stool, taking the small step toward him she wrapped her arms around his neck. She paused for a moment her breath shaky, she slowly leaned in pressing her lips against his, moving them slowly. Wesker held her waist pulling her to him, prompting for her to climb onto his lap. They kissed for a few minutes. Little moans slipped from Sara's delicious mouth.

"WILL YOU GUYS KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!!" Birkin roared.

Sara stayed seated on Wesker lap, as he glared at the man from behind his shades. Wesker didn't complain when Birkin and his wife had their lovey honeymoon phase. And it wasn't like they were having sex right here in the lab, although that would be a fun idea for another time. He patted her hips as a signal for Sara to get up and return to her seat.

"So what are you thinking of making for dinner?" He asked

"I'll come up with something good a promise."

Wesker had to send Sara to get samples from another lab. he didn't like the idea but it had to be done. Sara left promising to get back as quickly as possible.

Birkin spoke up after they were alone "You are insane Al, I mean what are you even thinking?"

Wesker was a little surprise the man was speaking about the subject at all.

"I don't think it's any of your business, besides why do you even care" Wesker responded.

"For one thing I don't care, I'm just curious as to what is going on in your head at the moment. Seriously, what are you think? I have seen you hook up with this lady and that lady, but Sara. Not a wise move at all."

"For your information, I'm actually quite serious about her."

"She is a minor Al, you do understand that right? I'm mean what the hell do you think is going to happen when Victor gets back and he finds out. I mean he's liable get very pissed off and I wouldn't want to be you when that happens."  
  


"You're right on that matter but I imagine he would be much worse if he found out I've already slept with her."

"WHAT!?!?" Birkin threw his head back the palm of his hand resting on his forehead. "Tell me you didn't"

"Why? I would be lying if I say we haven't"

"Really Al. Oh, Jesus Fucking Christ."

Sara walked back into the room and both men fell silent. Birkin got up mumbling about Wesker having a death wish as he left the room. Wesker took the samples from her and patted her seat, which she reclaimed hesitantly. She still had much necessary training to go through but he knew in time she would become very obedient and if she fought him than he would just punish her body. 

* * *

Sara had wanted to ask Wesker what that was about but decided it was best not to. She also felt that they should talk about how open they were being about their relationship if that's what this was. But she didn't know how to approach the subject and she didn't want to say the wrong thing and make him mad, she didn't know if she could handle making him mad. 

"What's on your mind?" Wesker prompted

Sara sighed she just need to say it "Do you think we should really be so public about our current situation?"

"Relationship" He corrected her

Sara nodded "Yes, relationship. I mean it wouldn't be a bad idea to cool it in front of others, you know cause of Victor."

"Are you sure it's Victor you are worried about or someone else"

"Who else would I be worried about?"

"What about your little friend Mark?"

Sara closed her eyes she had somewhat forgotten about Mark "He is just a friend, so it doesn't matter what he thinks."

Wesker leaned back his arms folded over his chest. "Than you won't mind telling him?"

Sara felt heart sink, while it was true that they had only just become good friends, Mark was still a great guy and was clearly interested in her. However with her now involvement with Wesker; it was probably for the best if he kept his distance. She would have to find time to explain things to him.

"I'll take care of Mark" Sara almost choked on the words.

"You better"

"If you give me permission to leave your side for a bit, I could take care of it now."

"Fine but if I feel like you have been gone too long, I'll come after you."

Sara gave a small bow before she left the room, she walked down the hall a ways before taking off into a sprint. She needed to find Mark and fast, the sooner she could convince him to leave her alone, the more his own safety was guaranteed. She ran all over the estate finally finding him outside training some of the guard dogs with other members of the security forces.

Sara called out to him, waving him toward her. Mark said something to his supervisor before rushing over to were Sara stand.

"Hey! What's up?"

Sara gripped his arm "WE NEED TO TALK NOW!"

"Yeah, sure. Is something wrong?"

Sara and Mark walked around the outer grounds of the estate, she was trying to tell him without bring up Wesker. But no matter how she tired, she just ended stumbling over the words and he didn't seem to be getting what she was trying to say. She needed him to understand though, she didn't know how far Wesker would go now that he had her but she wasn't about to risk anyone.

"Please Mark try to understand"

Mark scratched his head "I don't really get what you're saying. You don't wanna hang out anymore but you won't give a good reason why."

Sara looked to the ground hugging herself "Please"

"Was it something I did? or maybe said?"

"If only it were as simple as that. You've been a great friend. It just turns out that I can't have any friendships"

"But why? Nothing you are saying makes sense"

Mark gripped her shoulders "What has happen, please tell me."

His pleas hurt her but what could she say. She was now in a relationship with a possessive man and no offence to Mark but no matter how good of a fighter he was Wesker was better. Wesker and Victor had spared with each other on a number of occasions. Victor was fast, strong and well trained in hand to hand, he went through all his train to make sure he would always be able to protect Sara. Wesker was evenly match to Victor, as for Mark. The guy was great but Victor had once flung Mark over his shoulder and out of the fighting ring during a practice session, she didn't want to imagine him trying to take Wesker on.

"Does she really need a reason?"

The voice had sent a chill through her body even before she could process the voice. Wesker now stood behind her one arm warping around her like a snake coiling around it's prey, the other shoving Mark away. Mark stumbled confused by what he was witnessing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mark demanded

"Helping my woman." Wesker said with a tone so cold the air even chilled

Mark's eyes widen "Your...... woman?"

"Yes. Hasn't she told you yet? Sara and I are together now." Wesker smirked as the words came out of his mouth

Mark's eyes landed on her, the look in them begging for her to answer. Sara turned away burring her face in Wesker's chest, not because she wanted to but because she wanted to hid from Mark's gaze. Mark quickly turned away and ran from them and the situation. Wesker must have felt some sort of triumph, because Sara could feel the bastard smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be a bit more Victor heavy expect to see that from time to time.

When Victor returned from his trip, he had expected his lovely, prefect little sister to coming running at him arms wide and calling his name. Now while she had hugged him and seemed very happy to have him home; she was in fact not acting like her usual self. Victor found this to be a very concerning factor. He had wondered what had happen to her during the week he was away to cause such a drastic change in her.

Sara didn't want to leave her room much, she was smiling less, and when she was outside of her room she was always near either Victor himself or Wesker. Which was weird, because even though Sara liked Wesker she wasn't the type to cling to someone for no reason. It made Victor worry more. Thoughts danced around in his head of what could of happened while he was gone.

_'Did some try to harm her in some way? Was it related to a man or woman on the staff? Had she been attacked and Wesker had been there to protect her or maybe comfort her after the fact?'_

The last part seemed the most unlikely. Victor wasn't saying Wesker was a bad guy or anything, it was more that he just didn't have heroic characteristics is all. Wesker wasn't the type of guy to do anything unless there was some kind of gain for him.

But facts were still facts and the fact of the matter at hand was that Sara was behaving abnormal. She just wasn't telling him why and that bothered him. The two of them never kept secrets from each other.

_'Really now how about the fact you kept the virus running in both her's and your vein a secret until last year'_

That was different Sara didn't need to know about it until it could have been a problem. 

_'Than what about the man you just murdered under the orders of Spencer you plan to tell her about that?'_

Victor shook his head had his thoughts, there was no need for her to know that.

_'What about you killing your mother?'_

The woman had been psychotic and losing more of her mind with each passing day. If Victor hadn't killed her than she would have killed Sara.

Victor looked at his hands. His bloody, bloody hands, he wondered how many more lives would he have to take. So far his body count was up to four. His mother, a man from the lab in Europe who Spencer had asked him to dispatch of before they moved to Arklay, another man who he had caught talking inappropriately about Sara, and this latest victim. Sara didn't need to know about any of them, and Victor would rather die then let his innocent sister learn of his evil. Maybe one day in the future he would confess his sins to her but that was still a long way away.

Victor looked at his reflection in bathroom mirror, His eyes were glowing again. He reached up with his left hand touching under his eye. His eyes had glowed more during the time they had been at Arklay far more than any other time in his life, it was becoming a problem. He had to resort to carrying around a pair of shades just in case.

He needed to be careful one slip up, one moment when he didn't notice someone seeing his eyes in their silvery glowing state and it would be over. He leaned closer to the mirror as he tried to get them under control. He saw a weird flash in the glow and jumped back from the mirror. He leaned against the door panting before he slowly moved back to the sink. His eyes slowly reverted back to normal, and Victor put his normal eyeglasses back on his face. He hadn't actually needed to wear them since getting infected so her wore them more out of habit than anything.

It was starting to look like he was going to have a lot more on his plate from now on. He would just have to tackle thing one at a time. First things first was Sara, she was more important than anything else.

Victor made his way down to the main dinning hall for lunch, Birkin, Wesker and Sara were already there. Sara was eating which made Victor relax a little bit. He walked over to them.

"How is it going William?" He asked, taking the seat next to Sara

Birkin wasn't eating instead he was hunched over a bunch of reports, the man had clearly been pulled from the lab by Annette. Who was getting to plates of food, one for her and one for Birkin.

Birkin grumbled something, Victor didn't really catch what and sighed. Seems like Birkin was the same at least. Victor reached over and brushed some of Sara's hair out of her face, causing her to turn to look at him. She smiled at him, which made his heart flutter.

Sara would always be special to him, she was like the missing piece of him. If Victor was the night, she was the day. If he was the moon, she was the sun. If he was darkness, than she was the light. It was safe to say that even though Sara was his younger sister; she was in fact his first love. Victor wondered if anyone would ever take her place in his heart. If a woman every did then she would have to be pretty amazing to replace Sara. He had loved Sara from the very moment he held her in his arms for the first time. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. Society, people, the whole world, even god could forsake him as long as he had Sara, that was all that mattered to him.

* * *

Sara had blushed after Victor kissed her forehead, which made Wesker feel uneasy. It shouldn't make him feel anything after all it was just a loving gesture from a sibling.

_'Or was it?'_

Wesker didn't really know what kind of a relationship Sara and Victor had but they wore brother and sister. Surely nothing could happen between them. Wesker didn't know why he was even trying to convince himself. He had more to worry about from people like Mark than her older brother.

_'Or do you? After sometimes things happen between siblings, there have been cases'_

Wesker felt himself growing more angry. But than he remind himself about how Sara had still been a virgin when he got his hands on her. If anything was going to happen between the siblings, than it would have already right? According to Victor, they had to share a room and even a bed before they moved to Arklay. That would have been the best time for something, but here they wore just a lovey brother and sister. Wesker felt confident that he had nothing to worry about, other then Victor being overly protective.

_'Your really trying to convince yourself here.'_

Wesker was growing in his frustration and he need to release some of it if he was going to get any work done for the rest of the day. Maybe he'll convince Sara to follow him off to some room for a little release that way. Sex and fighting those were the only good ways to get rid of stress and frustration.

_'Fighting huh?'_

Now there was an idea not as good as hard fucking Sara but an idea none the less. And his choice of sparing partner would be Victor, the idea was slowly starting to sound more and more enjoyable.

"Say Victor how would you like to get in some exorcise?" Wesker quarried

Victor looked at him intrigued "What do you have in mind?"

"Just a little match between you and me. You're the only one I really like to spar with."

"Alright Albert but lets make things interesting"

"What did you have in mind?"

Victor thought about it for a minute "Loser has to clean all lab equipment for the next week"

Wesker chuckled "Deal"

They got up from the table and headed out to the yard. Wesker honestly couldn't wait to beat the shit out of him and prove to Sara that she didn't need her brother.

* * *

Victor didn't understand why Wesker suddenly wanted to fight but he liked the idea. And with everything currently plaguing his mind it would be good to let off some steam. As of right now he and Wesker were tied in terms of wins, but he hoped to pull a head in this fight. Victor decided to take off his shirt, a green button up that Sara had given him on his birthday a few years back. The action left his chest bare and caught the attention of some of the female employees, causing them to stop. Many of the men were gathering around as well including Sara's old friend Mark. Victor still hadn't had the chance to ask her why she stopped hanging out with the guy but that would have to wait.

He handed both his shirt and his glasses to Sara, smiling as he did. Sara garbed his arm, briefly halting him.

"Victor I don't think this is such a good idea."

He gently patted her hand. "Relax it's just a friendly round. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"But Victor!"

"Sara really don't worry, it's not like this is a first. Just trust me."

Sara didn't say anything after that she merely just looked at the ground. Victor walked over to his starting spot, ready to get things started.

"Ready Albert?"

The man stood in front of him, Wesker's T-shirt was tight over his muscles. For a guy who worked in a lab he was pretty cut, but Victor guessed the same thing could be said about him. Wesker didn't bother to respond, he simple cracked his knuckles.

Both men took a stance signal to say they were ready. Neither of them hesitated and charged at each other. His offensive wasn't bad; even though Victor was much more of a defensive player. Wesker took the first swing which Victor dodge by turning a quart circle away. Wesker quickly switched his footing and turned into a round house kick, Victor put his arm in the way to avoid it connecting with his side.

Victor tried the chance at a right hook, Wesker ducked and went in for a gut-punch. Victor coiled backwards to avoid it, Wesker came around and kicked his left side the motion causing him to stumble a bit. Victor recovered his footing and dropped low swiping at Wesker's legs, who jumped. Victor quickly glissade to a different position, as Wesker brought his elbow down. He just missed Victor, who managed to land a blow thanks to the opening.

Victor didn't know why but this was slowly changing from some friendly fun and turning into a real battle. Their dance of kicks and punches growing more fierce, the moves becoming more elaborate. The men broke apart, both of them starting to pant, the hot afternoon sun beating down on them. The crowed around them had grown, most of the staff seemed to be there.

The charged at each other again, they connect locking together.

"Hey man what's going on here you trying to prove something?" Victor questioned breathy as they grappled

"Yeah"

Wesker freed his right arm and took a swing, the action caused Victor to fall backwards into a roll. Landing in a crouch position he wiped some of the sweat from his brow.

"Alright then. You asked for it."

Victor charged at Wesker, the man prepared for a punch or kick but Victor went grabbing at his waist and lifting him in the air only to attempt slamming the man into the ground. Wesker impacted against the ground, before he rolled away. He turned around a charged Victor, coiling around his waist and punching Victor in the gut several time. Victor elbowed Wesker in the back causing the man to let go.

But Wesker recovered faster than Victor and quick flipped into a kick which landed hard. Hitting Victor in the face, sending him flying.

Victor pushed himself up onto his knees, stopping to wipe the blood from his mouth. He could hear a heart beating loudly in his ears but it wasn't his own heart. He glanced around the crowd until his eyes landed on Sara, she was holding his shirt close a tear rolled from her eye. Victor could feel it the Amor virus rushing through him, like the waters of a rapid river rushing to meet with the waterfall's edge. He need to but an end to this fight before things got out of hand, even if that meant taking the loss.

He got to his feet and raised one hand above his head. "ALRIGHT I GIVE!!"

There was a mix of confusion and outrage coming from the crowd. Victor bet some people probably put money on this fight, boy he hate to dissapoint.

"You win this time Albert." He walked up to Wesker his hand out. "Hell of a match"

Wesker simple walked past him and over to Sara. Victor's eyes narrowed as he watched Wesker whisper something to her causing her to tense up. He still need to figure out what was going on with those two. He wondered if he should ask Birkin but doubted the man would have paid enough attention to know anything. Annette paid more attention to the world around her then her husband, so maybe she might have even a little information. Victor just needed someone to tell him what he was missing before that drove him insane.

The cute little red-head he hand hooked up with before walked over and wrapped her arms around his left arm, pushing her breast against him.

"You know I've had medical training, why don't I take a look at you. You know a quick exam to make sure everything is fine." She batted her lashes at him

Victor smiled at the offers, the one she was saying out loud and the one she was implying. Victor swore that one of these days both the pheromone created by the virus as well as his own sex drive would get him in trouble.

"Sorry sweetie I don't really feel like it. How about another time?"

The woman walked away unhappy with being rejected but at the moment Victor didn't think it was possible for him to get hard. Victor walked over to Sara taking back his shirt when she held it out for him. He slipped it on but didn't bother to button it just yet. He thought about asking Sara what was going on but she had avoid the question so many times it didn't seem to matter. Most of the people had returned to their duties and those still hanging around were off in their own groups talking about the fight.

"Um Victor......."

Victor cut her off by kissing her tenderly on the lips, it would be the first time he had ever kissed her like that and he would have to make it the last. He left Sara standing in shock, as he headed back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a little behind on posting for where i want to be, due to some medical issues (Was in the hospital for a while) I had. But I'm going to try and get as many up as possible for both Arklay and the Hart Files #2 to make up for lost time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter this time. Next one will be a bit longer.

Sara woke up the next day her mind wheeling, due to the fact that Victor had kissed her and not the brotherly kind of kiss she was use to. She didn't under why he had done such a thing. He was her brother there was no way he could have romantic feelings for her. Sara's world kept getting flipped around on her and it was driving her crazy. She was already having a hard time facing her brother, with what Wesker was doing to her and now she had that kiss on top of it. He life just seemed to being more and more complicated.

Sara kept trying to think about why Victor had done that.

_'Maybe because of Amor?'_

That idea did stick out to her the most. The Amor virus had created a connect between them that they hadn't quite figure out yet, so it was possible that maybe just maybe it was effecting him in other ways as well. Sara tried to focus on what she knew about the virus. It had been made by their mother and father, extracted from a flower that had undergone a transformation due to experimentation. The natural chemical nature of the flower had changed the virus they used just as much as the virus had changed the plant. Giving birth to a new strain of virus, that would become The Amor Virus. Amor a word meaning love, why had her parents called such a thing something so romantic?

She remembered the first time she had notice the change in Victor after the virus woke up inside him. It had been just before the officially moved from the Europe facility to Arklay. The staff there had thrown some sort of going away party for Victor the night before their departure. Victor at first didn't want to go but Sara had talked him into it. It had been fun with lots of music, dancing and if you were among the adults drinking. Women who normally had turned a cold shoulder to Victor were flocking around him like cats in heat. They constantly said how wonderful Victor smelt but they fought over what that smell was. Victor later told her it was because the virus caused a new type of pheromone to be released by him. The women were smelling that and how it smelt depended on what sexually aroused the woman.

Sara now had the same kind of pheromone but because her virus had only just woken up not long ago the smell was weaker for her. Victor had assured her though that as she got older and the virus changed her body more the stronger the pheromone would get. Victor had been using his to get sex when he so desired it. Much like the first night they were at Arklay when he left their welcoming party with that woman with red hair.

Sara had wonder if maybe her's was effecting Wesker but if it really was weak than she doubted it.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, Sara answered it slowly, knowing all too well who would be on the other side of the door. Wesker pushed his way in kissing her as he pressed her against him and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Wesker sat naked on the bed his back resting against the headboard, watching as Sara brushed her hair at her vanity table. Still the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on. He got up and crossed the room, he took the brush from her setting it on the vanity. His fingers ran through her long, wavy, black hair, so soft to the touch like silk. She sat there her eyes down casted her lashes acting has veils for her green eyes. Wesker's eyes ran over her naked flesh and the fresh marks he had left on her. He had been quite heated when he came to her room, and she had tried to refuse him, which only made his mood worse. He was calmer now but that didn't mean he felt remorse.

"You know every time you fight me it will only make it worse. If you would just except it, I think we could find a way for both of us to be happy"

He went to caress her cheek with his knuckle but she turned her head away from him. The act infuriated him, he yanked her from her seat and slapped her. She crumpled to the ground, her hand holding onto her cheek. Wesker sat on the edge of the bed he ran his fingers through his hair as he looked up at the ceiling.

He just didn't know what to do with her, she knew what would piss him off yet she continued to act in such a way. Sara crawled her way over to him, she reached out and grabbing him and moving her hand slowly up and down his shaft. He looked down at her just as she started running her tongue along his length. Wesker wondered if this was some sort of attempt at an apology. She flicked her tongue over the tip, Wesker hissed at the sensation. He was still in a fairly sensitive state due to having sex just a moment ago. 

Wesker fisted her hair, as she slowly took him into her mouth. She started at a nice slow pace, he could feel her mouth moving up and down. Wesker groaned and his hips bucked.

"Good girl" He said breathy as he threw his head back.

She continued on, sometimes quicking and than slowly down. She would take as much as she could in her mouth and back up to swirl her tongue around the tip. She found just the right rhythm and kept it up. Wesker groaned as he drowned in the pleasure the sensation was giving.

_'God damn, she's got a talented mouth'_

Wesker needed more, He held her head in place as he began thrusting, fucking her throat.

He moaned and panted "Sara"

He could feel himself nearing the edge, causing him to thrust even faster, his cock hit the back of her throat causing her to choke. She tried to pull away but he held her firmly in place.

"Almost there" He breathed out

His orgsam was closing in fast, like waves trying to drown him in the pleasure he was receiving. His cock throbbing as he gave his last few thrusts before his cum bursted out of him coating the back of her throat. He held her head down until he was sure she swallowed all of it. She fell backwards coughing and gasping. 

Wesker took a moment to clear his head, He reached down a cupped Sara's face in his hand. He motioned her upwards until she was close to crawling on top of him. He would still have to find away to find a way to make her understand, perhaps he need to find a way of locking her down or binding her to him in some way.

"I'll forgive, for now at least but try to not do things that anger me in the future."

Sara nodded her head, instead of saying anything. Wesker continued to pull her face closer until he could claim her lips. He wrapped an arm around her, turning with her as they fell back onto the bed so he would be on top.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be kinda my first Wesker heavy chapter, because I wanted to get into his mind a bit more.

Wesker was still going through training Sara to obey him, over the weeks her body had become the most obedient part of her. Her emotions and her mind though continued to cause her to fight him. So Wesker thought he need to be rougher with her. Make her take the pain and the pleasure that only he could provide for her. His goal was to own her heart, body, mind and soul. Although it was becoming more clear that the sex wasn't enough. He contemplated what his next move would be, maybe some chains and whips something to due a bit more damage.

Wesker tapped his pen on the conture, his mind not really focusing on work. He need to break Sara or at least find a way to tie her to him until he could break her. What could he do, how does one go about binding someone to a person. There had to be some way, he just needed something. Maybe something he could use to put a lock on her, something that would not only make her remember who she belonged to but also make it know to others.

He heard Birkin roar in frustration and turned his head to look, The man looked like he was about to pull his hair out. The recent experiments and results haven't been what Birkin had been hoping for and it was driving him crazy. Wesker swore if it weren't for Annette, the man would have lost his mind by now.

Annette walked into the lab carrying two cups of coffee, she sat one of them on the work table next to Birkin. She placed her free hand on his shoulder gently rubbing, a useless attempt at soothing her husband. That's when it caught Wesker's eye, the ring on her left hand. Her wedding band, Birkin had picked it out himself, it did take him forever though. Wesker remembered how he had been forced to go shopping with Birkin for it, He never understood why his presence had been necessary. 

There had been something Birkin said that day and it felt important at this time, Wesker tried to recall what it was. He focus on going backward through his memory back to the day.

* * *

_"Will you hurry up and just pick something" Wesker grumbled in the jewelry store._

_Birkin tisked Wesker with his finger_

_"Now Al this sort of thing takes time, after all I want Annette to know just how much she means to me."_

_Wesker ran his hand through his hair before crossing his arms in front of his chest. He didn't get why Birkin needed him for this. It's not like he had anything to do with their relationship or the fact that Birkin now felt like he had to marry her._

_Birkin had already gone through at least fifty rings. This one wasn't shiny enough, that one didn't have a big enough stone, that stone was to big, he wanted gold not silver. The list for why the rings didn't work was longer than a football field._

_Birkin looked at Wesker and frowned "Look one of these days you'll understand"_

"Understand what exactly" Wesker scowled.

"Why love and marriage of crouse. once you find someone who you care for as much as I care for Annette, you'll see"

"I doubt that"

"No you will, you see Al marriage is a union, binding two souls together forever."

* * *

It couldn't be? But had Birkin been right and was marriage the answer that Wesker had been looking for. Could marrying Sara bind her to him forever or at least until he could get her to obey properly. Wesker stood up quickly, knocking the stool over in the process. He grabbed Birkin by the collar, and dragged him out of the lab, even as the man kicked and yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL AL!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING I HAVE WORK TO DO!!! HEY ARE YOU LISTENING!?!?! AAALLLLL!!!!"

Wesker continued to drag the protesting Birkin until the were well on their way to Raccoon City. Birkin had calm down but kept staring at Wesker as he drove.

"What was the name of the jewelry store?" Wesker asked

Birkin looked at him confused "What?"

"The Jewelry store, what was it called?" He pressed

"What jewelry store?"

"The one where you bought Annette's ring."

"Why on earth would you wa......." Birkin paused for a moment his mouth dropped as he processed what Wesker was saying. "You have got to be kidding me! No why, you cant be serious Al!!"

Birkin turned in his seat to look at Wesker more directly, Wesker did respond he just asked for the store's name again. Birkin finally gave up the name but he mumbled something about this being a bad idea. They eventually made it to the shop and Wesker under went the trial and error if finding the perfect ring. After locating what he thought was best possible ring; had he realized he didn't really know Sara's ring size. He took his best guess, and the shop clerk reassured him if it was to big or small he could bring it back for resizing.

* * *

**A diner on the outskirts of Raccoon City four hours later.**

Wesker and Birkin stopped after at a small diner on their way back from the trip to the jewelry store, most because Birkin insisted on it. Wesker looked at the black velvet bag that contained his purchase. The lady behind the counter had offered a special box for it, but Wesker had refused the offer. The bag made it much easier to carry and it was more discreet when it was in his pocket.

"Al I'm telling you this is a bad idea." Birkin mumbled as he picked at the food he had ordered "What are you thinking by doing this?"

Wesker sipped on his coffee "I'm thinking that I needed a ring in order to marry Sara properly."

"Wesker she is a teenager. A MINOR, you do understand that right?"

"What's your pointed"

"Well for one thing you would need the permission of her legal guardian. And that ain't happening, than there is the fact that no one in there right mind would marry you guys."

Wesker pointed a Birkin "I can find a way around Victor, and as for the other part. It's well known that Umbrella has their hooks in a number of official types including a few judges. A little black mail solves that issue."

"Ok fine!! But what about Sara huh!?! She might not want to marry you."

"Oh she will I have a guarantee that she will"

Birkin looked at him questioningly "And what would that be?"

"Victor's safety."

Wesker had thought something was off on a couple of things involving Victor's transfer and after seeing the man do a number of favors for Spencer it was clear there was a connection. With a little digging he had discovered what it was. To think that Victor had committed matricide with the help of Oswell Spencer to cover it up. However Spencer's presence behind the death of another member of umbrella was no surprise. It hadn't been that long ago that Spencer had sent Wesker and Birkin with a team to eliminate Dr. James Marcus because he wasn't willing to share his research anymore.

"So you're going to basically threaten her brother in order to force her to agree. Al I really don't think you know what you are doing."

Birkin took a bite of his food, shaking his head as he did.

"The idea of marriage just doesn't seem to fit you after all you never considered it in the past. You always said your past encounters with women were just ways to kill time and keep you from getting bored."

Wesker smirked "Sara is a different case William."

"Yeah, I'll say you must really love her to...."

Wesker stood up quickly, slamming his hands on the table, the action cutting Birkin off and causing him to jump.

"I'll be out by the car, hurry and finish up will you."

Birkin scratched the back of his neck while he watched Wesker leave after tossing money on the table. Wesker was fuming after Birkin's unnecessary comment, this wasn't about love. No. Sara just so happens to be a very desirable specimen of a woman, in many ways she was superior to other women in comparison. That was all this was about. Even as youthful as she was, she outshined most of the female populace that Wesker had met and she had been clearly built to produce great offspring as well. This was not about LOVE, Wesker could never allow for it to be about LOVE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup this was also the set up to the next big moment in the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now it's important to remember at this point Sara doesn't know about Victor's dealing with Spencer or about how he Murdered their mother.

* * *

"William I have to go away for a month or two so I'm leaving Sara under temporary legal guardianship of you and Annette."

Victor's sudden announcement surprised Wesker just as much as it had surprised Birkin. Both of them stared at Victor for a moment, Birkin spoke once he recovered from the shock.

"What do you mean Vic?"

"You heard me William. I have to be gone longer than I had before and I need someone I can trust to be acting guardian for Sara."

Birkin was just baffled by what he was hearing "But...Bu..But why?"

"Look Sara is still young and there needs to be someone who can handle legal matters while I'm gone" Victor said on a sigh

"No, I mean why me? why Annette?"

"Well fact of it is you guys have become good friends of mine, and you also have your own daughter. It just seemed like the obvious right choice" Victor pulled some papers from his lab coat pocket. 

"I've already spoken to Annette about it and she signed the legal document, now I just need you to agree and sign"

Victor laid the paper work out in front of Birkin to read. Wesker looked over Birkin's shoulder, the document did indeed have Annette's signature on it.

"What a minute Vic it says here that Annette and I would gain full legal guardianship if anything were to happen to you." Birkin pointed out.

"Yes. Sara and I have no other family, this little outing I have to go on could go badly and if it dose I wanted to make sure Sara would be kept safe and protected."

Birkin's eyes widen. "You really trust us that much."

"Of course, wouldn't you trust me and Sara with sherry if anything were to happen to you?"

"OF COURSE I WOULD!! THE TWO OF YOU ARE THE MOST TRUSTWORTHY PEOPLE I KNOW!! besides Sherry has come to just adore you and Sara."

"Well that's how I feel about You and Annette. So please, my friend."

Birkin grabbed a pen and quickly signed the paper, the two of them smiled at each other.

Wesker smiled as well but only because he thought he was just given a way around one obstacle in his plan. Surely he could convince Birkin to sign the papers he would need, and if Birkin didn't want to then he knew other ways he could get the man to sign. AS for the other hitch in the plan, well Wesker already had what he needed to handle that. It seems everything was falling into place for him.

* * *

**Three weeks after Victor's departure**

Wear these and make yourself pretty was all Wesker had said to her when he suddenly barged into her room dropping off two packages. The man hadn't come near her in two weeks, Sara had begun to think that maybe he got bored with her and would start leaving her alone. Evidently she had been wrong, and he had just been working a lot or more likely planning something.

Sara looked at herself in the mirror, she wore the dress and and high heeled shoes Wesker had brought her but something felt weird about the dress. It was a white dress, with off the shoulder long sleeves and a long flowing skirt that trailed behind her. Only one thing screamed in her mind as she looked at the thing, WEDDING DRESS.

It looked just like the kind of gown that she had seen pictures of brides wearing. Why on earth would Wesker make her wear such a thing? Was this his new way of messing with her or maybe this was going to turn into some weird fetish he developed. Sara didn't know but she was beginning to panic. She looked at the only box she hadn't opened yet, and hesitated as she walked over to it.

'please don't be a veil. please don't be a veil. oh please, oh please don't be a veil.' Her mind panicked as she slowly opened the lid.

Taking the item out of the box sent her into a panic, it was indeed a veil. A short one but a bride's veil nonetheless. Sara dropped the thing and clenched at her heart. A knock sounded at her bedroom door and then there was the click of the door opening, Sara turned just in time to see Wesker stepping into the room.

He was dressed up as well, it wasn't a tux but it was a nice suit. Nicer than she had ever scene him wear, the sight increased her panic.

"My, my, my don't you look beautiful." Wesker said as he crossed the room to her. "although something is missing"

He moved around her picking up the veil and placing it on her head but not letting it fall to cover her face. "There much better."

"Wesker, what going on? What is all this?"

"Why we are getting married of crouse." He said it like it should have been obvious.

Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing, had he gone insane at some point. Why did he think she would just marry him? They weren't in a relationship, he hadn't purposed her and on top of that there was all the abuse and rape. None of this made any since.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I CAN'T GET MARRIED I'M NOT OLD ENOUGH."

"As long as your current legal guardian gives permission and is there for the event you can."

"WHAT!?!? VICTOR WOULDN'T....."

Sara let her words trail off as the realization hit her. The Birkins were her current guardians, while Victor was away. All the papers had been signed and filed legally, so they could make legal decisions in regards to her, including allowing her to marry while still a minor. Annette would never have agreed but William. Wesker had great control and manipulation over William Birkin, so it was possible that he somehow got the man to sign and agreed to be witness. 

Sara knew though that if with everything signed and good to go there was no way anyone would marry an unwilling bride, and an unwilling bride she was.

"I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU!!" She stated firmly.

"Oh but you will, for you see I know all about your brother's secret."

Sara stept slowly away from him, her body trembling. Had he found out about the Amor virus? If so, than how?

"How did you?" She asked her voice shaky

"I have my ways, and if you want me to keep quiet about it than you will marry me."

Sara clutched her hands tightly to her chest, tears forming in her eyes as she look down and the wooden floor beneath her feet. It would be bad if that information got out, there was no telling what Umbrella would do to Victor. Sara thought about her brother, about all he had done to take care of her, to protect her and raise her after the death of their mother. Victor had given up so much of his life, he had even agreed to join Umbrella as a researcher just because they allowed him to start working at a young age. All his sacrifices in order to protect Sara and to keep their family secret. The secret of the virus and ran through both of their veins.

"So what do you say." Wesker reached out rubbing her left cheek "My dear little doll, are you willing to become my wife?"

Wesker wrapped his other arm around her pulling her in close, he tilted her head so they looked each other in the eyes. He allowed for his lips to hover just mear inches over Sara's.

"What is your answer my pet" He whispered to her.

Sara rested a hand against his chest. "I have your word."

"My word?"

"Do I have your word, that if I do this, you'll leave Victor alone?"

Wesker smiled "Of course you do, my dear Sara and I would never lie to you."

"Alright" Sara whispered

"Pardon?"

"Yes, Albert. I will be your wife."

"Good girl I knew you would make the right choice"

Wesker kissed her on the lips, before leading her out of the room.

* * *

Wesker made sure the ceremony was kept short and simple they didn't need a big fancy affair. Annette Birkin had tried to get in to stop it from happening but Wesker had made sure she was locked out until it was over. Now the woman stood yelling at her husband. Annette had grown to adore and care for Sara, so she was furious. Which put Birkin in the dog house, meaning he would be forced to stay nights in the lab for at least a month maybe more.

Wesker turned away from the unhappy couple his gaze landing on his new wife. She sat on a window seat her gaze distant and sad. Wesker pulled the bag from his breast pocket, he had yet to give her the ring. He walked over to her sliping his own wedding band on as he went.

"Sara" He called her name to get her attention.

Taking her left hand, he kneeled before her. He slipped the ring onto her ring finger and was glad to see he had guessed her size correctly. The platinum ring with a three marquise cut stone setting, the middle stone being a emerald to match her eyes and the outer stones smaller in size were diamonds. Looked amazing against her fair skin.

Sara held her hand up looking closely at the ring "What's this?"

"Do you really think I was going to marry you without giving you a ring."

Sara looked at him "you bought me a ring?"

Wesker removed his sunglasses in order to properly look her in the eyes. Her lovely light green eyes locked with his silver-blue ones. He leaned in kissing her on the lips, Sara's hands moved to rest on his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What this?" Annette's voice chimed from over his shoulder.

Wesker broke the kiss and quickly stood up, putting his sunglasses back on. Annette grasped Sara's left hand pulling it so she could look at the ring.

"Wow that's some ring, these stones. A 2 carat emerald and .75 carats diamonds right?" She looked to Wesker who only nodded and than she returned to looking at the ring "Geez this must have set you back a little."

"Really?" Sara asked her

"Yeah. I mean I'm not a jeweler or anything but even I know that this ring cost him a lot, even more than what William had spent on my ring. Guess that makes my husband a cheap bastard."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!!" Birkin shouted.

Wesker moved over to stand next Birkin

"Geez Al did you have to get such a nice ring, I'm already looking bad as is."

Wesker hadn't thought about cost at the time, he simple wanted a ring that would leave Sara speechless. He had hoped the ring might just make her a bit more obedient even if it was just a little. He didn't know what he was thinking honestly it was hard for him to think straight when it came to Sara.

"Well Annette, we better get going and leave this two only. After all they'll have to consummate their marriage."

Wesker watched as Sara stiffend at those words, she clearly had forgotten about that part. Wesker had been busy setting everything up that he had avoid her for about three weeks, which meant he hadn't forced himself on her in quite some time. Wesker wondered if she was going to fight him, like she had all the times before or was she going to be more open and willing to except him into her at least for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding night continues in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Albert Wesker stood in the doorway of the private bath, that was connected to Sara's room. He had removed all clothing, except for his shirt which he had unbuttoned completely and slacks. Sara had the doors to her balcony open, the cool night air spilling into the room. Sara stood on the balcony, gazing up at the stars in the night sky. She had changed out of her wedding dress for the night, and now had a short, pastel blue, satin robe wrapped around her. He wasn't sure what was under that.

Wesker stepped out onto the balcony, she must have felt him because Sara turned around to face him. she leaned back against the stone railing, causing the front of her robe to reveal more of her thighs. Wesker gave a low growl at the sight of her fair skin. He crossed the space between them, standing only a couple of inches from her. He was about to say something when Sara spoke.

"Albert I'm not going to fight you tonight." 

"Is that so?"

Sara untied her robe revealing her naked flesh hidden underneath. Wesker's pupils dilated, his gaze dancing over her body.

He locked his gaze to hers "You better not be trying to trick me, baby girl."

He moved to wrap an arm around her pulling her in closer. Sara reached up pressing her fingers to his lips.

"You can have me, but I have one condition." She ran her hand down his chest. "You won't be forceful, or rough. I lost my first to you against my will, I don't want my first night as a wife to be the same."

Wesker didn't say anything, he simply lifted his new bride to sit on the edge of the smooth stone railing. He brushed her hair back, allowing him access to trail little kisses on her neck. Moving to her lips, he held back. Instead of kissing her, he let his lips float just inches over hers.

he had one hand on her back and caressed her flesh with the other one. he gently massaged one of her breasts, She let out a small moan. Her hands danced down his skin heading lower until she could reach to undo his pants pushing them down as she went. He sprang free, fully erect, and wanting. 

"On your command, baby girl" He whispered, his breath dancing over her lips.

* * *

Sara didn't believe what she was hearing. Was Wesker really saying he wouldn't do anything without her say? She needed to test his words, she kissed him and gripped his cock pushing it against her but not allowing for penetration. He let out a hungry growl but made no motion to go against his word. 

She broke their kiss "How bad do you want me?"

Wesker didn't say anything which she thought was a bad sign at first until he dropped to kneel before her. He pulled her closer to the edge of her porch, throwing her legs over his shoulders and taking her into his mouth. Sara gripped the edge of the railing, as she gasped at the feeling of his tongue dancing over her sensitive flesh. He flicked quickly over and over again, then back off to gently blow. The sensation caused her to bit her lip, she moved one hand to the back of his head. He moved to run circles over her clit and started rubbing her with two of his fingers. Sara arched her back, moaning from his touch.

He stopped, holding on to her as he got up. He pressed himself against her already stimulated sex, causing a new sensation to run through her.

"Baby girl, before I lose my mind." His gaze was steady but the hunger in them was fierce.

Sara nodded "Take me," she said breathily

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he plunged into her. It still hurt a little just due to his size. He started slowly at first and picked up the pace as he went. He kissed her but this time Sara found herself ever and ran her tongue over his lips. He welcomed it and opened his mouth, his own tongue becoming entangled with hers. The two of them moaned and panted around their kiss.

Wesker's thrusts became faster and harder. Sara arched her back pressing her breasts against his bare chest. Wesker moved from her lips trailing kisses down her neck to her collarbone. Sara panted and moaned everything he was doing driving her crazy. 

"Albert" She moaned

He fisted her hair as he brought his face back up to hers "Oh, baby girl" He growled.

"Harder, Alber, harder," Sara said in between her gasps

She couldn't believe what she was saying but this was the first time she truly felt good. Wesker started pounding into her faster and harder, pushing in as deep as he could go. Sara gripped at him, holding him as close to her as possible. He suddenly picked her up carrying her inside as he continued to thrust. She let her robe fall to the ground as they went. She kissed him with a passion she never knew she had. 

He climbed onto the bed, turning so he laid on his back. She moved on top of him, it felt like he was deeper than he had ever been inside of her. She arched her back more as she moaned louder. Her own orgasm closing in on her, hiring her like waves that threatened to drown her.

"Albert... I'm...." She could barely speak

"Me too, baby girl, me too."

She screamed as she was finally sent over the edge, her nails digging into Wesker's chest. Wesker roared as his own climax hit him and he unloaded into her. Sara collapsed on top of him, out of breath, and unable to move. Sara never knew that sex could feel so good, and no matter what was going to happen in the future she was grateful that she had at least got to feel that way tonight. exhaustion hit them, and the fell asleep in each others embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought Sara could use a little break from all the abuse.
> 
> Things are about to get interesting and dangerous so hang on tight as we enter the final act (not chapter though) of this story. And The 'Night' that changed everything is headed this way.


	11. Chapter 11

The sunlight woke Sara from her slumber, her eyes immediately moved to the face of the man sleeping next to her. Albert Wesker had really surprised her last night, she had thought for sure he wouldn't except her condition. But he had which as shocking as that was, it had been a nice gesture from him. Sara watched him as he slept, his arm around her holding her as close as possible.

She couldn't help but wonder if maybe she had been wrong in some way. Maybe this wasn't just about owning her or control. Sara's left hand rested on his chest and she could see the ring he had given her. She remembered Annette saying about how expensive the ring was and that William hadn't spent nearly as much.

Wesker was cruel but maybe somewhere under his cruelty he had some form of a heart, maybe he even loved her. Sara wasn't sure anymore how she was supposed to feel about him, she was afraid of him and worried about what he was going to do to her next, but maybe somewhere along the way she had fallen for him.

Sara pushed herself up and looked down at his face. It was still a handsome man, great facial features. She brushed a loose strand of his hair away from his face. His eyes opened, his gaze locking onto her.

"Um, goodmorn...."

Sara was cut off as Wesker kissed her and rolled her onto her back. He positioned himself between her legs, pressing his erection against her. She could feel him trying to push inside of her and panic took over.

She turned her head away "ALBERT WAIT I...."

He turned her head back so he could reclaim her lips as he penetrated her body. Gone was the gentleness he had shown last night, as he took her forcefully.

* * *

**Later that morning, Mansion, the main dining hall.**

Wesker sat sipping on his coffee while reading over the new reports from the lab, his new bride sat next to him slowly eating her breakfast. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, she looked unhappy and Wesker supposed it had to do with what happened when they had woken up. It hadn't been his intention to take her like that so early in the day but the moment he saw her and her naked flesh, he just had to have her.

He reached over and stroked her cheek with his knuckle. She looked at him, her beautiful green eyes wanting answers. She must find him confusing, he had been gentle when she asked last night, and rough this morning. He only got rough though because she had tried to refuse him. He gave her what she wanted, it was only fair that she respond the same. She was also his wife now so she really had no right to refuse his needs.

Birkin walked up slamming his plate on the table and angrily sitting down across from Wesker, the man glared at him.

"And what is your problem so early this morning? Bad lab results?" Wesker pushed

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT THE PROBLEM IS!!! BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO STAY ALL NIGHT IN THE LAB!!!"

"Isn't that normal for you anyway?"

"SURE WHEN I WANT TO BUT NOT WHEN ANNETTE KICKS ME OUT!!! WHICH SHE HAS NEVER DONE UNTIL NOW!!"

"I don't really see why that's my problem"

"DAMN IT AL!!! IT'S YOUR FAULT!! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS LITTLE GAME OF YOUR'S!!! SO FOR NOW ON HOW ABOUT YOU AND YOUR LITTLE WHORE...."

Wesker stood up so quickly that he knocked his chair to the ground, he reached across the table grabbing Birkin by the collar and yanking him over.

"William lets go have a chat outside." He hissed before dragging the man behind him.

He pulled Birkin all the way to the lake in the middle of the woods and tossed him in. Birkin resurfaced coughing from the water he swallowed.

"WHAT THE HELL AL!" Birkin shouted from the water

"You needed to cool your head." Wesker crossed his arms, looking away "Now why don't we start with what's really bugging you"

Birkin swam to the edge and trudged his way out, he pushed his sopping wet hair out of his face. "I already told you."

"No, William, I want the real reason. You don't get this upset unless it's related to the lab and your research."

Birkin shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I don't know Al, there haven't been any positive results with the new virus I'm working on, and honestly I think you have gone too far with this. What are you going to do when Victor gets back, he should be back in two days."

"I'm not worried about him."

"See that's thing Al, you really should be worried. I mean all the things you've done to his little sister, He'll kill you when he finds out."

Wesker rolled his eyes. "He won't find out until I want him to"

"You're wrong about that Al. I can see it coming, and now that you have gotten me and Annette involved in all of this." Birkin shook his head again. "He's going to hate us too"

"Why does that matter so much?"

"I like the guy Al." Birkin started walking back to the mansion "I've always seen you as a man of ambition but this... I don't even know what this even is."

Wesker decided to take a stroll around the small lake in order to clear his own head. He had felt insulted by what Birkin said. It wasn't like Wesker was losing his mind, he knew what he was doing and what he wanted. No-one was going to get in the way of his plans. Not Birkin, not Victor, no-one.


	12. Chapter 12

Victor had hoped that things would have gotten better by the time he returned. Instead, Sara was acting worse than before and was even covering more of her body. William Birkin looked like there was something he wanted to tell him but every time Victor asked he would just say it wasn't anything. Honestly, he was becoming suspicious, like there was some big secret that no-one wanted to share.

He saw Annette Birkin just ahead of him in the hall. He picked up his pace in order to catch up.

"Hey, Annette" He called out.

She turned around. "Oh Victor, I had forgotten you were back already. So how was the assignment you got from Dr. Spencer?"

"Yeah, I'd rather not talk about that right now. Look can I talk to you?"

She tilted her head slightly "About what?"

Victor glanced over their surroundings "Not here, come with me"

He grabbed Annette's hand and started dragging as he looked for a more private place. The best he could do was a stone bench in a more secluded part of the garden. He supposed he could have just taken her to his bedroom but that could have caused rumors. He had Annette sit on the bench and he knelt down in front of her.

He held both of her hands and looked at her with a pleading expression. "Annette, there is something going on here and no-one is telling me anything. Something is wrong with Sara, and I have no clue what or even when it might have happened. Please if you know anything, anything at all. Please, please just tell me."

"Oh Victor" Her expression changed, she showed signs of regret and pain "I wish I could tell..... You've been such a good friend, both you and Sara have also been very helpful with Sherry...." She pulled her hands away and covered her face "I wish I could tell, but I don't want anyone to get hurt...... Oh, Sara, I'm so sorry"

Victor grasped her shoulders "What are you sorry for? Who would get hurt? Annette please what has happened to my sister?"

"I can't. Believe me, I want to but I can't... And that makes this so very hard."

Victor moved quickly to sit beside her. "Annette, who are you trying to protect? Sherry? William?"

She shook her head. "No, no-one. I'm not trying to protect anyone... Well, maybe you" She looked him in the eyes and placed a hand on his cheek. "I know what's going to happen when you find out the truth and I'm so afraid of that day."

"Annette..." Victor wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Please promise me that when everything is over you won't hate me or William"

Victor closed his eyes. He hated not knowing and wanted to keep pushing for a real answer to his questions but he couldn't. Not with her sobbing in his arms, and the fear she felt about him hating her and William made him believe, that they were in an impossible situation.

"I won't hate you. I wish you could tell me something, anything. But I promise I won't hate you."

He held Annette while she continued to cry, gently stroking her hair and reassuring her that no matter what he would never hate the Birkins. He couldn't hate them even if he wanted to. Not after all these months of getting to know them. All the times he and Sara helped by picking Sherry up, all the moments he had just like this one with Annette when she became upset at William.

Victor closed his eyes as he thought about William Birkin. The man was on the fast track to an early grave and he was to blind to see it. Victor feared that in just a couple of years he would have to try and save them because of William.

* * *

"So I hear there is going to be a party tomorrow?" Victor said

Sara turned to look at her brother who was laying on her bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. She always loved how very casual he was around her. Victor always showed Sara sides to himself that he would never let anyone else see. 

Sara crossed the room from her vanity to the bed and plopped down on it. Her legs hanging off the edge, her head resting next to his just in a different direction. She reached out and pushed the back of her hand against his cheek. He grabbed it and kissed the back of it, His green eyes locking with her similar yet lighter green eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said to her

"About what?"

"I haven't been around like I should, and because of that, something happened to you. And I don't even know what happened"

Sara looked away unable to keep eye contact. "Victor you can't blame yourself for anything. It's not your fault"

Sara's eyes narrowed as she thought about it. Thought about Albert Wesker and all the things he had put her through. She could never tell Victor about any of it, nothing good would come of her telling anyway. And the last thing she wanted, was for Victor and Wesker to get into another fight. She remembered the feeling she had gotten from the last fight, it had been terrifying and the nightmares she had afterward was almost unbearable.

She felt Victor shift around on the bed, his face coming into view again. "Let's change the subject. Remember I was saying about a party?"

Sara relaxed little, clearly, he didn't want to push the subject to much. "Yeah, it might be fun. There hasn't been a party since our arrival."

"Yes and the only thing that would make that news better is if the prettiest girl I know agrees to be my date" He winked at her

Sara laughed at her brother as she flung her arms around his neck. "Haven't you found anyone you actually want to take?"

"Sadly no, it seems women only want me for sex." Victor pretended to be wounded causing Sara to giggle more. "Now there's the sister I know and love so much."

"Oh yeah? How much do you love me?" Sara teased

"Enough to kill."

Victor had such a serious look on his face that Sara honestly though he had been serious, then he smiled and said he was just kidding. Sara chuckled nervously as she was still unsure if he had honestly been just joking about it. Victor leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

He got up and stretched. "Well, you better pick something really pretty to wear tomorrow night."

Sara smiled at him "I love you, Victor."

"I love you, sis" He smiled at her as he said it but for some reason, it came off much sadder than it should have.

After a quick goodnight hug, he left heading off to his own room. Sara closed the door but she didn't bother locking it. It had become something of a habit for her to leave it unlocked because of Wesker. He became very angry if he didn't have easy access to her. Sara didn't want to think about the inevitability of him, coming into her room and having his way with her again so she focused on finding a good dress.

She drew herself a bath, after finding what she thought would be the perfect dress for the party tomorrow night. after cleaning off the day, she changed for bed and was sitting at her vanity, brushing her hair when Wesker walked in.

The man shut and locked the door then proceeded to quickly kick off his shoes and remove his shirt as he walked over to the bed. He laid on the bed and signaled for her to join him. Sara sighed and turned off the lights before climbing into bed, Wesker climbed on top of her and started kissing her neck. Sara clenched the sheets in her hands as she prepared herself.

She hoped that this night would go by quickly and that she could look forward to the next.


	13. That Night (part 1(the ending original))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updated, original and improved ending, the way I had meant it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, folks, this is it, it's time for this chapter in Sara and Victor's long story to come to a close. This is the night everything changed.

**Part 1**

The party was tonight and even though Victor should be excited he wasn’t. He just couldn’t shake an uneasy feeling in his gut. He was also tired of playing Umbrella’s games and was ready to move on with his life. There was also Sara; he didn’t know what had happened to her but Annette had made it seem really bad. Victor hoped getting Sara out of Arklay would help.

But if he was going to pull any of this off he would need help from the only man he trusted more than anyone else.

Victor leaned against the railing of the bridge leading to Saint Michael Clock Tower in Raccoon City. He took a long drag of a cigarette.

A dark-haired man joined him “And here I thought you quit smoking.”

“Only when I’m under stress. Don’t tell Sara.”

The man shrugged his shoulders “Not like she would trust me. She probably doesn’t remember me much. I did leave Umbrella back when she was still so young.”

“And you have become the best at flying under Umbrella’s radar.”

“Well when you know their dirty secrets you have to be.” The man looked at Victor and smiled

Victor noticed the goatee on the man’s face “Is growing facial hair part of that, Douglas?”

Douglas laughed. “No this was more about seeing how I looked with it.” He gave a cocky smile “I like it and I think I’ll keep it.”

Both men stood in silence for a moment while Victor finished off the cigarette and pulled out another one.

“Really Victor!?!”

“I like I said I’m stressed and it’s not like it’s going to kill me.”

Douglas leaned against the railing, resting his chin on his left hand as he tilted his head looking at Victor. “How are you Holding up. You know with Amor”

Douglas was one of three men who knew about the Amor Virus, but at only being five years older; he was also the only man closer to Victor in age, that knew about it. The other two much older men had worked with Victor and Sara’s parents. 

“Amor woke up in Sara,” Victor stated around his cigarette.

“You gotta be shitin me. Seriously?”

“Yeah and honestly it’s made things harder for me.”

Victor’s eyes narrowed as he looked out over the river, his gaze following it until he settled on the spot that he knew was the location of the mansion.

“About my request?”

“Ah, yes. Well if you are serious about leaving Umbrella I can help with that but it will have to be tonight.”

Victor glanced at the man one eyebrow raised. “Really?”

“I know. I know. It’s not what you were expecting but the sooner the better or else they will become suspicious.”

“Ok, so what happens after we leave?”

“Well lucky I have made a few friends here and there. I know someone in Raccoon City that could help you get settled in. It’s not ideal, I know but on such short notice it’s the best I can do.”

“Fine, I will take whatever I can get. But I made a promise to Sara that we would go to this party.” Victor said firmly.

“That’s fine. Besides I don’t want you leaving until I come to collect you guys at the Arklay Facility.”

Victor discarded his finished cig and started walking away. “That's fine. I still have one question that I am hoping gets answered tonight.”.

* * *

Everyone was so excited about the party that it had been difficult to get any work done. The female staff wanted to talk about who they thought was going to go with whom and what they were planning on wearing. It was an exciting time at Arklay, to see so many so happy and interested. When the party had started up Victor and Sara had arrived together but were separated by the other women viciously pulling Victor around. 

Sara couldn't blame them; her brother was one of the better-looking men at the facility. Albert Wesker was also a good looking man but the women found him too cold. For Sara, though he was her husband now, she still didn't know how to feel about him. She knew that she would never love him, could never love him. The man had put her through so much pain and torment. He had hurt her in ways that she had never thought possible.

Sara walked around talking and laughing with the other ladies, Annette Birkin by her side for comfort. She saw William standing in a corner grumbling, he had obviously been forced here by Annette. Wesker kept his distance but it didn't matter because Sara could still feel him watching her. Sara looked for him around the main dining hall, he wasn't on the main floor but stood above on the second-floor balcony watching her every move. Because of that, she limited her interactions with other men.

Annette left her side and was now quarreling with William. Sara didn't feel comfortable watching them and moved out to the foyer, she wasn't at all surprised to see that Wesker had followed her. She honestly expected that but it still made her uncomfortable. He stood on the first landing in front of the large painting, he was sipping on a drink. She prayed it wasn't alcoholic but knew better. It only troubled her because he was on his sixth glass. Sara had never seen what Wesker was like when he was intoxicated and she really didn't want to find out.

A woman who works in the security department called Sara over. She walked over smiling and started a conversation, they both were enjoying talking to each other when Mark walked up. Sara hadn't spoken to Mark in a long time and was surprised when he just grabbed her wrist and started dragging her away. The action caused her to panic, not because of Mark, no she panicked because she knew Wesker wasn't going to be happy about this.

Mark pulled her through the door to the dining hall moving quickly and passed everyone, Sara saw Wesker trying to push his way past the people in the crowded room. Mark continued to drag her until they reached the second floor, west terrace. 

He finally let her go.

"Mark what are you doing?" she demanded.

"Look Sara I know there probably isn't much time so just let me say what I need to!"

she was taken aback by his sudden firmness. "Go on."

"I don't understand what is going on between you and Dr. Wesker, and I don't know if I wanna know. But what I do know is he hovers around you and you are always on edge when it comes to him. You don't smile or laugh, at least not like you used to."

His word stung a bit, and honestly, Sara was surprised by how much he had been paying attention to her.

Mark continued. "Every time I see you it's like you are trying to force yourself to be happy. I worry about you and I'm sorry I didn't speak up sooner but Sara...." Mark suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "SARA IF DR. WESKER HAS DONE ANYTHING INAPPROPRIATE TO YOU ANYTHING AT ALL YOU NEED TO TELL SOMEONE!! VICTOR YOU NEED TO TELL VICTOR OR I'LL!"

"You'll do what Mark?" 

The voice caused both Sara and Mark to quickly turn their heads to the source. Wesker stood there leaning against the wall, his hands in the pockets of his slacks, his sunglasses removed and hanging from his partially unbuttoned shirt. His hair that was normally perfectly in place had loose strands hanging down in front of his brows.

Mark looked ready to fight but Sara squeezed his upper arm. "Mark just get out of here."

"Yes, Mark." Wesker moved away from the wall, He stood in front of the smaller, younger man. His posture straight, chest out, his sliver-blue eyes holding an unmovable, focused contact with Mark's.

"It's best if you leave boy." Wesker's eyes narrowed "NOW!!"

Mark scrambled away as quickly as possible. Wesker turned to Sara once they were alone.

"Albert listen I...."

Wesker gripped her wrist and swung her around, slamming her against the wall, a sharp pain shot through her. Wesker held her wrist up to mouth and started running his tongue in a circle over the flesh. Sara realized that was the same wrist that Mark had grabbed.

"Sara I thought we had an understanding about you never going near Mark again." He said coldly

"Albert it's not what you..."

Wesker pushed himself against her and pinned her wrist to the wall, as he smashed his lips against hers. His free hand moved up her leg slowly moving under the skirt of her dress.

He broke the kiss, his lips resting near her ear. "Why did you have to wear something so provocative?" He hissed whispered to her.

Sara didn't think the dress she had picked out was that bad but clearly, Wesker felt differently. It was a knee-length dark blue dress with a slit that ran up to mid-thigh and off the shoulder long sleeves.

"Albert stop please listen...."

Sara could smell the alcohol on his breath and she feared that mixed with his anger made him beyond reasoning. She started trying to push him away with her free hand as he started kissing her neck. She didn't know why she even bothered to struggle it wasn't going to do her any good. Wesker positioned himself firmly between her thighs, pushing his erection against her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the prequel story to The Hart Files.
> 
> If you haven't yet and would like to see more of it I recommend reading The Hart Files #1 (which I may in time make some improvements on) And it's sequel story The Hart Files #2 (Currently being worked on.)
> 
> I thank all of those who have read, liked, and enjoyed this story and all those who will. If you feel like sharing please do, just be sure to credit and let me know if you do. Also, I welcome any questions about the story and characters and I will respond to them. So if you have anything you wanna know feel free to ask.


	14. That Night (part 2)

Victor had been enjoying the party when he started hearing someone screaming his name.

"VICTOR!!! VICTOR HART!!! VICTOR!!!"

Victor looked around the main hall just in time to see Mark bursting into the room and panicked and out of breath. The young man locked on to him and quickly rushed over, Mark about fell over and held onto Victor's shoulders to steady himself

"Mark what's...."

Mark looked up at Victor "It's Sara she needs your help."

"Where is she?"

"Second floor, west terrace....." 

Victor pushed away as he ran off in the direction of the stairs to the second floor. A group of giggling females got in his way, Victor's eyes flashed a glowing sliver as he planted the palms of his hands onto the banister and pushed off jumping up to the second floor. The females stop in their tracks, watching in awe as he landed carefully and charged down the hall.

He found the door to the terrace and busted through it. His eyes locking onto a sight he found rather unpleasant. Sara was pinned to the wall by a man that Victor had put his trust in.

"Victor!" Sara exclaimed

Albert Wesker simply looked at Victor out of his peripheral. The man had one of his hands up her dress and he had been kissing her neck. Victor's eyes narrowed and he lunged forward, ripping Wesker away from her. He took a swing at Wesker which he ducked and punched Victor in the gut. Victor clenched his fist together and swung his hands down hitting Wesker in the back between the shoulder blades.

Sara stood there shouting at the men but neither one of them could hear her, the men wore locked in their battle. they punched and kicked, dodged, and ducked each other. The cycle seemed never-ending. Wesker tackled Victor, knocking him to the ground, they rolled around both, fighting to be on top. Wesker finally ended up on top and got two good punches in before Victor knocked him off

Both men got to their feet and Victor charged at Wesker. He slammed Wesker against the wall and pulled back to land a right hook.

William Birkin came outside looking for them and freaked when he saw the scene, He turned right back around running into the mansion calling for the security team. The men continued their rumble, Victor's angry growing with each passing second.

* * *

William Birkin was in such a hurry he didn't even notice the man coming up the stairs until he knocked into him.

The man helped him steady himself.

"Woah there what's the rush?"

"VICTOR, AL, FIGHTING, MUST GET SECURITY..."

Birkin continued his hurried rush down the west hall stairs. Once he was on the bottom step; he paused and looked back up. But the man was already gone. Something was bothering him about the guy. Birkin was sure he had never seen him around Arklay before.

But he didn't have time to worry about that now.

"SECURITY! I NEED SECURITY NOW!!" He shouted as he ran through the halls.

* * *

Victor and Wesker's rumble continued neither man giving an inch. Both had landed a few punches and both had blocked a few. They were throwing each other around, both panting and sweating.

"WHAT HELL ALBERT!! DID YOU REALLY THINK IT WAS OK!?!?"

"SPARE ME YOUR BULLSHIT!! YOU ONLY FOUND OUT ABOUT IT NOW AND WE'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR MONTHS!!"

"SHE'S A MINOR ALBERT!!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT!!! SHE IS MINE!!"

Victor and Wesker grabbed onto each other's arms and started swinging around, both of them taking turns to hit the wall, first Wesker then Victor.

Wesker pushed Victor into the wall. "I can assure you that I have enjoyed her immensely. She screams really good." Wesker mocked

Victor gave Wesker a right hook causing the man to stumble back a bit. He followed up by charging him. The two grappled around once again until Wesker started pushing Victor over the railing of the terrace.

"VICTOR!!!"

His head snapped to Sara who was on the verge of tears.

"Please stop." She begged him

It pained him to see his darling younger sister so upset. Victor stared into the eyes of the man he once called a friend and head-butted him. Wesker stumbled backward whipping blood from his lip. Victor caught his breath and moved to Sara and placed a hand on her right shoulder.

"We are leaving Arklay and Umbrella," Victor announced

"You can't do that!" Wesker roared "She is my wife now"

Victor noticed the ring Sara was wearing and she had clearly moved it to her right hand so he wouldn't pay attention to it. He pulled it from her finger and tossed it at Wesker's feet

"Consider this your divorce."

Wesker bent down to pick it up, his eyes narrowing on the two of them. Victor turned Sara as he placed an arm around her ready to walk away.

"Hey Victor" Wesker called out

"What!?!" Victor snapped

Wesker started chuckling "Tell me what's worse, the fact that I've been fucking your sister or" He gave a twisted smirk "the fact I've been fucking her without a condom."


	15. That Night (part 3 the finale)

Victor froze in place, his fist clenched. He heard a pounding noise in his head, like a rapid heartbeat.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" He hissed

"I said that I've been fucking your sister without any protection. I never even cared to get any. For all, we know my offspring is growing inside her."

Victor looked at Sara she looked away from him at first clearly ashamed with herself. Victor cupped her chin making her look up at him. Victor could tell that she wasn't pregnant; he didn't know how to explain it but thanks to The Amor Virus he could tell.

_'But if he continues to live there is a chance in the future. And he is not the one who deserves to father her children'_

Sara's eyes widen as she gazed into Victor's, she gasped and backed away from him, her hands covering her mouth.

_'There's only one way to ensure that never happens. Kill him.'_

His thoughts hissed in the back off his head.

_'Kill, Kill, KILL'_

Victor closed his eyes, his breathing shaky

 ** _'_** **_KIIILLLL!!!!' KILL HIM NOW!!'_**

Victor released a loud growl as his eyes popped back open. He moved swiftly and much too fast for Wesker to respond. He slammed the man into the ground and wrapped his hands around Wesker's throat. Victor's eyes glowing fiercely, but gone was the silver color replaced by a deep red. He roared as he pushed on Wesker's throat. Wesker started pushing on and pounding Victor's arms trying to get free.

Sara was screaming at him but Victor didn't care, there were the sounds of Birkin and the security team closing in but Victor didn't care. He couldn't hear anything anymore except for the pounding in his head and the voice that called out to him from deep within.

**_'KILL HIM!!! MAKE HIM SUFFER!! MAKE HIM BLEED!! KILL!!'_ **

Wesker stared him in the eye, but not with fear as much as fascination. Victor's hands began to transform, shifting to become more claw-like. Victor snarled, he could feel himself losing his humanity. His teeth becoming fanged, he could hear sounds coming from his body. He could feel the Amor virus rushing through, He was slowly mutating.

"ALRIGHT BOY THAT'S ENOUGH!!"

Arms wrapped around Victor; one around his neck the other under his arm and up so a hand gripped his shoulder. Victor lost his grip on Wesker's throat. He thrashed around in the arms of the man currently pulling him backward. He broke free taking a swing at the man, who jumped back stumbling to the railing.

Victor came face to face with someone familiar; a friend. But he wasn't thinking straight; The virus wasn't allowing him too.

"VICTOR LOOK AT ME! IT'S DOUGLAS, REMEMBER! WE WERE IN EUROPE TOGETHER!! I'M YOUR FRIEND!!"

Victor snarled as he stepped closer. He took another swipe. Douglas dogged it but wasn't fast enough. Victor's claws clipped his left arm causing Douglas to spin a little. He pulled a gun out and pointed it at Victor.

"YOU MADE ME PROMISE IF YOU EVER WERE TO FAR GONE THAT I WOULD PUT YOU DOWN!! DON'T MAKE TODAY BE THAT DAY!!"

Victor moved in getting closer and closer than this.

"VICTOR PLEASE!! DON'T MAKE ME KILL MY FRIEND!!"

Victor stopped suddenly; a roaring pain shot through his head. He clenched his skull screaming in pain. He started looking around for the source of his agony. His eyes landed on Wesker who was still on the ground leaning on one arm and his other hand rubbing his now bruised neck. His eyes widened but he wasn't looking at Victor, no Wesker was looking past him.

Victor felt the pain growing stronger and he looked behind him in time to see Sara fall to the ground, her eyes glowing sliver, she held herself up on shaky arms, her breathing labored. She was focusing all of her energy on Victor trying to get him under control.

Victor's hands returned to normal, then his eyes shifted from the red glow, back to the silver glow, and finally back to his normal green. He stumbled dizzily from the transition; He placed his hands on the wall to steady himself. Sara's eyes stopped glowing and she fainted. Victor stood there gazing at his unconscious sister, he knew he had hurt her and the second pain he had felt had been her pain. The pain she only had to suffer because she tried to help him. The pain he caused her. He moved over to her and crouched to scoop her up in his arms.

Birkin came through the door with at least five security officers, none of them moved due to their shock and confusion at the sight of the scene before them. 

Douglas put his gun away and moved to stand next Victor, placing his good hand on his shoulder.

Victor looked at his friend. "I'm so sorry."

"Forget about it. I'll meet you guys outside." Douglas stuffed away.

Victor took a moment looking down at the unconscious Sara he held in his arms. There was no-one in the world that meant more to him than her.

Victor made his way to the door. "As I said we are leaving, and Wesker" He peered over his shoulder at the man "It would be wise of you to never seek us out again."

Victor held Sara closer to him as he passed everyone. Birkin ran over to Wesker's side to help but had been brushed off. Victor didn't know how everything was going to work out but he knew somehow, someway they would be just fine.

* * *

The three of them made their way out of the woods and to a car Douglas had parked along the roadside. Victor slid in the back seat still holding Sara tightly, Douglas helped with the door before moving around to the driver's side. He got in and laid his head back against the rest for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Victor asked

"Yeah. I'm alright Victor" Douglas lied.

Douglas patted the pocket which held a case containing a small syringe, filled with The Amor Virus. Douglas was a man on browed time and Victor had given him the sample just in case Douglas felt the need to extend his life more. He started the car and began driving down the road that would lead them to Raccoon. He glanced behind him once to see a sleeping Victor. Even in his sleep he still held onto Sara as tight as possible.

To live like them in fear of people finding out, in fear of Umbrella finding out. Douglas wasn't sure if he was ready for or even wanted a life like that. But protecting those two was the most important thing in his life. And no matter what happens he would see to it that the got a happy life. Even if he wasn't around to see that happiness in six, seven, maybe eight years if he was really lucky.

He drove through most of the city until he came to the alley he was told to go to. Turning the engine off he got out of his car and walked a little was down.

"Well, you look like hell." His contact said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"It's been a long night can we please make this quick."

The contact held up a large envelope. "Everything is in here." He handed Douglas the envelope. "Address and keys to a secure apartment as well as a list of places that I have set up interviews for him."

Douglas read over the list. "You included the cities police force?"

"You said the boy was well trained with hand to hand combat and firearms. I thought maybe it would make a nice fit. I even had documents forged saying he graduated from an academy."

"Alright, thanks." Douglas turned to walk back.

"I still don't understand why you would stick your neck out like this! Word is Oswell Spencer has a bunch of his men looking for you!"

Douglas opened his car door looking over at the man "Yeah well he can try and find me."

He got back in the car and restarted it, he drove through the alley and out onto the street. Victor and Sara were still sleeping in the back. It had been a long night for them all. Douglas decided to find a hotel, they could stay in for the night and would worry about giving Victor all the stuff tomorrow.


End file.
